Unexpected Sun
by ocoa
Summary: After a rather horrible day, getting kicked out off the Kokuyo gang, getting heartbroken, and seeing so many couples, M.M needs a stress outlet. And she finds the perfect thing in an alley. Ironic, since that's where she finds her future love.../ 27MM/ Collab fic with Fantasy Man 2
1. Chapter 1

Yay... I actually wrote a heteromance! And a crack!pairing!

So, I decided to have a collaboration with Fantasy Man 2, so check out his stuff. There are some pretty cool stories!

PS. In the Games MM has sun flames, so yeah...

Anyway, first chapter's mine, so... Have fun! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

She gasped as her back hit the wall, pain arching up her spine as she glared at the heterochromatic eyes. The sharp points drew themselves to a close, stopping just point of her jugular vein as she flinched back.

"You have gone too far," he hissed. The trident shifted in his hands, and vaguely she noticed the cause of it all. The girl was shifting on her feet, guilt in her single eye. She was pathetic, even now.

M.M glared at her, and anger bubbled. It was her fault. Looking away from her, M.M faced the man she proclaimed to love and saw an emotion that she had ever recognised.

It was an emotion that she had never ever seen in that man's eyes.

Pity.

From the corner of her eye, M.M saw Chrome approach Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama... It's okay... I'm...not hurt..." She stuttered even as she tried to placate the fury.

M.M gave a sneer. "So the useless rag decided to play the peacemaker huh."

She felt the trident tremble at her neck. She closed her eyes, waiting to feel the blades penetrate the soft tissue.

It never came.

In fact, the trident drew away from her, and she opened her eyes in questioning. Mukuro loomed over her, and through gritted teeth he ordered.

"Leave."

She stared at him, feeling something in her chest as she sighed. Grabbing her clarinet (the clarinet that had been sent to her anonymously in the three months she was in Vendicare), she stood.

"Not like I wanted to stay anyway," she huffed, before leaving with a away in her hips. As she passed Chrome she gave a bitter smile.

"Hope you're happy."

She left, and she didn't turn back.

* * *

The streets were semi-crowded as calls of discounts filled the air. Food grappling housewives battled about her as she manoeuvred about them, vaguely feeling a sense of claustrophobia.

She left the market and found her way to the park, where she found a bench to sit on. She fiddled with the clarinet, and exhaled.

Mildly, she wondered just why she did that to Chrome. It wasn't like she hated the girl, she just thought her too pathetic to be Mukuro's...

Ah right... She wanted to see who Mukuro would choose. Pathetic Chrome or M.M.

She gave a bitter smirk, and her eyes prickled. Wiping her eyes, she laughed.

That was when she realised the company she was getting around her.

The park was a quiet place, with dim lights that would give a romantic atmosphere. The scent of trees and flowers was light, and the air fresh. The sky above them was dark, but stars glittered like diamonds in the dark precipice, the moon casting a light glow around it.

It was the best place for couples.

She had already noticed three couples, caught up in their own world as they flirted with their partners. She watched them with dull eyes, their laughter, the smiles, the fleeting kisses.

She felt a sense of want, and betrayal.

She loved Mukuro.

More than his badassery.

More than his looks.

More than his knee-knocking smirk.

And more than his money.

M.M loved him, and he loved Chrome.

The realisation made her chuckle. It was a silent, biting laugh, and she stood up.

Ah, now she was so pissed.

She grabbed her clarinet and grinned maliciously.

She needed some release.

* * *

She found said stress-reliever in the form of a group of thug-like guys. They were surrounding some tiny thing, landing punch after punch over said thing.

Her eyebrow twitched, and she pulled apart her clarinet into its nunchuck form.

Adrenaline filled her, and she ran at the trio. The men were almost three times as big as her, and she grinned.

Her eyes flashed yellow as she jumped up, landing punches, kicks and laughed happily.

A great smile stretched her lips, and glee and elation filled her.

She jumped back as the men tried to reach out for her, landing sideways on the wall. Propelling herself forward, she giggled manically, using the chain of her nunchuck to lock one of the men's necks.

Using her elbow, she landed it on said man's neck, and felt him crumple under her.

The other two stared at her in shock, before scrabbling away in fear. She got their leader.

She felt the adrenaline still rush though her ears, roaring as she stood up from the body. She breathed heavily, and blinked, turning to face the forgotten thing.

The kid was slender, and smaller than she had thought. He was bleeding lightly, with bruises colouring pallid skin.

In fact, she knew the kid.

"You're...Vongola Decimo...aren't cha?" She squatted down in front of him, smirking as she saw the boy stiffen. He looked up in a panic, and saw him trying to place her with a name. His eyes widened as he recognised her from that fight so long ago.

"You're..." His voice was ragged and dry. "From Mukuro's gang...M...M, right?" She quirked an eyebrow, and laughed.

"So you remember who I am..." The kid pressed his palms against the floor, and tried to push himself up. His arms shook as he struggled. She watched him, feeling a bit of sympathy for the kid.

From the looks of it, he had a black eye, a sprained leg, multiple scratches, and might have a cracked rib or two.

She frowned, before narrowing her eyes. She pushed the boy back gently onto the ground, and left her palms on his ribs. Gritting her teeth, she concentrated whatever flames she could harness and pushed it into the other's body.

An ear-wrenching yowl escaped the brunet's mouth, but she ignored it.

She felt the ribs under her fingertips mend under the tutelage of her Sun flames, and heaved a tired sigh as it generally got back to its place.

She stood, ready to stand and leave, but a surprisingly firm hand stopped her.

"Um..." The kid was nervous. "It's a bit late... So maybe...you could stay over at my house first before you go back to Kokuyo?" A blush lit the face as he stuttered out. "A-as thanks! For healing me!"

She observed him and his jumpiness. Sighing, she relented and pulled the brunet up carefully.

It wasn't like she had anywhere to stay anyway.

* * *

Please review. It'll help a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is Fantasy Man 2. I'll be writing Tsuna's POV for the story. This chapter will go over what Tsuna was doing last chapter and expand slightly, a VERY small amount, past where the last chapter stopped. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

The morning had started normally enough. Reborn woke up Tsuna by blowing up a bomb by his ear.

Normal.

"AHHHH! Reborn, would it kill you to just wake me up normally once!?" Tsuna screamed after his minor heart attack passed.

"Yes." Reborn answered with a look of innocence on his face. His face turned serious as he continued, "Tsuna, I have to go return to Italy today. Nono's health has taken a turn for the worse. If everything goes fine, I should be back in time to wake you up tomorrow."

Tsuna's eyes widened at the information about Nono. He hoped that he was okay. "What about the Vongola?" His eyes widened. What about the Vongola? Wouldn't that mean he would have to take over!? "You should." Yeah, he shou- wait a sec.

"REBORN!" Tsuna shouted, when he realized that he was about to be manipulated by Reborn, again.

Reborn had a sad expression as he explained, "Nono could be dying, Tsuna. With him gone the Vongola won't be taken seriously. They'll need you to be ready to take the reins." He turned to leave, before stopping to add, "Think about it seriously Tsuna."

After Reborn left, Tsuna started getting ready for school. He tried to think about taking over the Vongola seriously, and it still freaked him out. He doesn't want to be the leader of a mafia, he just wanted to lead a normal life!

He acted as normal as possible in front of Gokudera and Yamamoto, which he messed up horribly, causing them to ask 'What's wrong Tsuna/Tenth?' which in turn led to him explaining.

"I see… Can we do anything?" Yamamoto asked with concern in his voice.

Tsuna shook his head, "He's in Italy and Reborn already left. I don't think we can do anything." With that said, they arrived at school. After a particularly dull day, Tsuna started to head home, alone.

Yamamoto and Ryohei were busy with their clubs so they usually couldn't come anyway. Gokudera received a message that his 'order' had just came in, so he had to leave in the opposite direction. Lambo, well, was with I-pin and Kaa-san at home. And Chrome, she always headed back to Mukuro's gang's hideout.

To be honest, he had a bittersweet feeling being alone. It allowed himself to somewhat relax, without worrying about the mafia or fights for a while, but it reminded himself of what it was like before Reborn, and that's not a time he wants to remember.

As he was walking home, he noticed large amounts of couples, EVERYWHERE! It was actually unnerving seeing so many in one area, so he took a small detour. It was literately one block down the road, so of course the universe decided that three thugs should spot him, and take him into an alleyway.

"Alright kid, just give us all of your valuables and we'll let you go. Oh, and if you tell the cops about us, we'll make you unable to live." The leader thug threatened. Tsuna knew he could beat them in HDW mode, but his pills and rings were in his bag.

So he did what he would do with his former bullies. He clutched his bag, vigorously shook his head, and became as small as possible. The thugs were quick to anger, first nudging him with their feet, but quickly turned to punching Tsuna.

Tsuna sat there, taking each hit for what seemed to last for hours, before the hitting stopped and the thugs started grunting. At first he thought Gokudera had found them, but found out that he was saved by… what's her name?

He knew that she was with Chrome's and Mukuro's group but what's her name? It was short too, but what it was completely slipped his mind.

"You're... Vongola Decimo...aren't cha?" The girl asked, making him stiffen, and make him look up, panicking as his head was trying to place that damn name! Then it came to him, she was one that Bianchi took down when they went to save Fuuta.

"You're..." His voice was dry and ragged from under usage at the moment. "from Mukuro's gang...M," he paused hoping it was her name, "M, right?" Her eyebrow quirked, before she gave a bitter laugh.

"So you know who I am..." As she was saying this, Tsuna put his arms on the ground to push himself up. His right eye and left leg both had this numb pain to them, and his chest hurt. Why would thugs punch people while they wear rings? Mafia needs them for flames, but that's mafia, with super powered babies and time travel.

He saw some sympathy displayed on her face, before she frowned and narrowed her eyes. She reached out slowly, which started making him blush slightly at what she could be doing, before pushing him, and his fantasies, down.

She was being gentle with him, but he still gave a hiss of pain from his chest. After he was back on the ground, she placed her hand on his ribs, sending a jolt of pain throughout his entire body, and causing him to yowl. He saw that she had called forth a sun flame, and before long he couldn't feel the pain.

After she was finished, she had turned to leave. Not wanting to have her leave before he could thank her, he firmly grabbed her arm.

"Um..." Great, now he's nervous, "It's a bit late...so maybe..." He can't believe that he's asking this, "you could stay over at my house before you go back to Kokuyo?" He started blushing as he realized what that must have sounded like, so he quickly added, "A-as thanks! For healing me!"

He could feel her studying him, which made him feel jumpy, like the times when he was alone with Kyoko... She sighed, and yielded, pulling him up carefully.

Not sure, Tsuna asked, "I-is that a y-yes?"

With another sigh (was he annoying her?), she answered, "Yeah, so why don't you lead the way?"

Tsuna grew a small smile as he gave a nod. He turned, but he could have sworn that he saw her blush, but it was probably her hair. Ignoring that thought, they traveled the not-so-long-path home in silence, neither really able to find a topic to talk about.

Since Tsuna was thinking the worst was behind him, he opened the door to his home with little guard. So, Reborn and the universe decided that they should work together to tell him that he will never have that privilege over a cup of tea.

For as soon as he stepped through the door, an orange boxing glove shot out of the wall, hitting his face, sending him flying. Reborn, check. As he was blacking out, he could hear three girls scream, "TSUNA!" Universe, check.

* * *

**Thank you for the review Akayuki Sawada!**

**So, for anyone who didn't know, this is where I usually talk about, stuff. Usually anything that crosses my mind. Like a theory of Bowser being a girl and stealing Peach to get to the dominant male, Mario. (I've found and looking for proof for this)**

**This is where I beg for reviews and give shameless advertisements to my other stories. Like, 'Vongola Redemption' my first and most popular story on this website. It includes ghosts, akuma, OCs, Devils, and a kind brother for Tsuna.**

**This chapter has been Beta Read**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh man, you don't know how many veraions of this I made because of Fantasy Man 2... The things I do for you people! Anyway, KHR doesn't belong to me so yeah. **

**Please read and review! **

* * *

"So this is my parents' room, and I suggest staying out of it because I realised a few days ago that my dad had used Vongola Tech to create some kind of sensor to control who goes in. Only my mom and dad can go in without the room getting blown into pieces." As the brunet chattered, M.M stared at the ice pack in his hand. The Vongola brat, _Tsuna_, held it against his cheek as he showed the way around.

"Em...this is my room. The kids and Reborn generally sleep here too, so you can come in if you feel lone..." The teen blushed as he realised the implication. M.M cracked a smile of amusement.

"So...Tuna huh?" Tsuna let out a slight yelp of surprise, seeing as which M.M probably only started talking then. M.M was looking pointedly at the wooden fish hanging on his door. He laughed.

"Yeah, my dad got it for me as a joke. He always called me his 'little fishy'." The brunet rushed them forward, stopping at the next door. He grinned as he pushed open the door.

The room was clean. Its walls were white, coloured in the beauty of the evening sun, and scarcely decorated by a simple desk and bed. A series of window panes was engraved into a wall, letting the fresh breeze stream through.

It was simple, and clean. It wasn't often M.M would praise a room to be 'pretty', but this came close.

"Here's your room." M.M entered the room, with Tsuna hanging by the doorway. M.M looked at Tsuna, her eyes a portion wider than usual. He grinned, although a bit of concern shone through his eyes. The teen scratched the back of his head as he stuttered out. "Um, I should go down now. You look a bit tired. I'll, er, call you when dinner is prepared."

"Okay..." Tsuna smiled gently, before laughing awkwardly and disappearing down the hallway. M.M closed the door, laying down the bed and closing her eyes. She sighed, and tried to remember what had happened.

_M.M winced as the brunet flew a few feet away, landing rather painfully on the grass lawn. _

_"Re-Reborn!" He sat up from his position, exclaiming in surprise as the Arcobaleno jumped onto his shoulder. "I thought you were in Italy!" _

_"I came back, Dame-Tsuna." The Arcobaleno stared at her, and she narrowed her eyes. _

_"Tsuna-kun!" The two girls that were in the house ran out, leaning beside the dazed brunet. M.M frowned as she felt a pang in her heart once she noticed how...attractive the two were. _

_She frowned. Why did she care? This would be only for one day after all._

_"I'm fine..." The brunet stuttered out, his face glowing red as the two babied him. M.M snorted. _

_"Arara? Are you one of Tsu-kun's friends?" M.M whirled around, turning to face the voice. The woman was young, at most in her 30s, and her features could only mean that she was related to him. She smiled brightly, and M.M almost felt the urge to smile back. _

_"Ah, Okaa-san! Sorry, I couldn't tell you earlier, but er... could she stay here for a while?" _

_"Oh! Is she your girlfriend, Tsu-kun?" The teen grew flustered. _

_"No! She's just a friend!" The two fell into easy banter, with the two girls, "Kyoko-chan" and "Haru", joining in the teasing. _

_M.M watched them with mild distaste, before a squeaky voice interrupted her._

_"You...are from Rokudo Mukuro's group, aren't you?" She turned her head down, meeting the Arcobaleno's eyes. Reborn, she remembered, was the best in killing. Quick, clean and quiet. He was a Mafioso, and she felt hatred and hostility for his kind bubble in her._

_"And you're the dog of the Vongola." She answered easily, watching the slight frown on the baby-ish face. She smirked, before she returned to watching the _normalcy_ of the Sawada Household. _

_In a way, she was jealous. _

_She sighed, running her fingers absentmindedly over the clarinet. It wasn't the one her Papa got her, but it was still a reminder of her previous clarinet._

_She could feel the suspicion in the Arcobaleno's eyes even as Tsuna finally escaped the trio and led her up. _

She stirred as she felt a gentle hand thread through her hair. She sighed in contentment, curling into the touch.

"Papa..." The hand froze, before pulling away and shaking her shoulder. She cracked open an eye, blinking several times before she registered that the hand did not belong to her Papa, but the brunet she inevitably saved. The brunet had a strained smile as he stood from where he sat on the bed.

"Dinner's done. Here's some of Kyoko-chan's clothes. Yours are, ah... a bit dirty."

She looked down at her clothes, vaguely noting the various splotches of blood and dirt. She would assume some of the red spots were from the brunet in front of her. She nodded tersely, swinging her legs off the bed and stood. The brunet scratched the back of his head before leaving.

She blinked, before her head cleared and she blushed fiercely.

_What was that? Did he...What was he doing?_

She shook her head, before pulling off her clothes to change.

As she left the room to go to the kitchen, she started to regret ever following the teen home.

What civilian in their right mind would allow their son to bring home a girl with blood all over her? Especially when said son was rather heavily injured?

She wondered if it happened often. The brunet coming home injured, that is.

"Ah, M.M-chan! You're here!" She was greeted with a blinding smile as the woman set down the plates in front of empty chairs. Sawada Nana was followed by a troop of children, each carrying plates of food.

It was quite a spread. Half the time, Kokuyo didn't even have half the amount of food she cooked in a week. Most of the money Mukuro used went into weapons, and it wasn't often they ate even two meals. Add that with the energy she propelled into healing the worst of the brunet's wounds...

Needless to say she was starving.

"Come! Come! Sit down! Don't stand on ceremony, it isn't often Tsu-kun brings a girl who isn't Kyoko-chan or Haru-chan over."

Behind her, Tsuna, carrying the heavier dishes to the table, protested loudly, "Okaa-san!" The kids behind him laughed, saying something about "Dame Tsuna-nii."

It was a bright household, and she watched everything mutely. She had never seen anything like it. It wasn't only her this time, and she wasn't surrounded by guns but by brightness. She felt uncomfortable, out of place. She would never be used to this. She shouldn't get attached... She would leave the next day after all.

"Here you go, M.M-chan." Nana's smile was like a sun as she placed a plate in front of M.M. She muttered a 'Merci' before biting into it.

The food was delicious.

* * *

After her bath, she returned to her room. She opened the window, feeling a slight temptation to leave as she watched the night sky. The stars glittered in the night as she enjoyed the silence of it all. "So," She froze. She climbed out the window stealthily, looking up the roof.

Maybe she would find something to get rid of some of this nervous energy.

She peeked up the roof, barely recognising the forms of Tsuna and Reborn in the dim light of Namimori. "What did you call me up for, Reborn?" The Arcobaleno gave a non-committal grunt, and she saw the lizard on his hat climb down to rest in his pudgy fingers. It glowed slightly, before turning into a gun.

At the back of her head she wondered how much it would sell.

The two fell into silence, and M.M wondered what they were up there in the first place.

"It's been a while since I came here to train you. I know you can make your own decisions, but I'm curious... Why did you bring her back?"

The Decimo sighed, running a hand through his hair. "She saved me I guess... I'm still weak."

The other snorted. "You're a pacifist." The Decimo laughed, and the two fell back into silence, albeit a more comfortable one.

"So, what are you going to do? Nono is getting weaker every day. You need to make your decision soon."

"I told you Reborn, I'm not going to become a mafia boss. I'm not going to let any of my friends be forced into the mafia world. Besides, even if I don't want to be a Mafioso, there's always Xanxus."

"...Shut up, Dame-Tsuna." A bang, and a yelp.

"Reborn!"

She heard shuffling as the duo presumably climbed back down, and she frowned. Returning to her room, she sat on her bed with a thoughtful look on her face.

She remembered Mukuro had been trying for the past few months to use the brunet to take over the Mafia... Maybe if she could provide that chance she could go back to Kokuyo...

* * *

**Well, that was the longest I have ever written. Anyway, if you liked it, the favourite, follow, and review buttons are at the bottom.**

**Thanks for reading to the end!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for being a little late, I was working on a chapter for another story when I realized that I needed to work on this! Not that a great of a reason, but it's true. Anyway, this is going to be like my last chapter. Hope everyone enjoy~**

* * *

Tsuna didn't really know what happened, but when he felt something land on his chest, he opened his eyes to Reborn. Wait… "Re-Reborn!" Surprised, he quickly got into a sitting position. Reborn jumped on his shoulder as he exclaimed, "I thought that you were Italy!"

Keeping his eyes on something, which Tsuna found out was M.M by following his stare, Reborn explained, "I came back, dame-Tsuna."

Before Tsuna could ask why he came back, he heard two voices scream, "Tsuna-kun!" This caught his attention seeing Kyoko and Haru running towards him. They started asking him if he was okay and other questions you would expect a mother to say towards a child.

"I'm fine..." Tsuna couldn't help but blush with the two pampering him. He heard a snort, and saw his mother approach M.M. He couldn't hear them, not with Kyoko and Haru still asking him if he was okay, but he could see M.M give a strange, though admittedly cute, smile.

Feeling slightly guilty for not calling her, Tsuna quickly announced, "Ah, Okaa-san! Sorry, I couldn't tell you earlier, but er... Could she stay here for a while?" As soon as he asked the question like that, he KNEW what Nana was about to ask.

"Oh! Is she your girlfriend, Tsu-kun?" He could feel his face heat up. He was right, she ALWAYS asks that when he brings a new girl home. He also had a sinking feeling when he saw Kyoko and Haru grow small smirks.

"No! She's just a friend!" He tried quickly dismissing the topic, but Nana kept pushing, and soon Kyoko and Haru joined in, surrounding him. He was sure how long they kept him in that circle of embarrassing questions, but something caught his eye.

M.M was tracing her clarinet with her fingers with a solemn look on her face. He did not like that look, not at all. He was able to break through them, walk over to M.M, and led her into his house.

He decided that he should show her the room she'll be using first. Before they could head up there, M.M stopped him and asked, "Shouldn't you get some ice for your check? It looks like it's starting to swell..."

Tsuna blushed when he realized that he had forgotten about his cheek. Quickly grabbing an ice pack from the freezer, he motioned her to follow him upstairs. When they reached the top, he led her to the end of a hallway.

"So this is my parents' room, and I suggest staying out of it because I realized a few days ago that my dad had used Vongola Tech to create some kind of sensor to control who goes in. Only my mom and dad can go in without being blown to into pieces." He shuddered when the memory of Reborn kicked him into the room, resulting in a big mess, and an angry Nana.

Tsuna took a few steps to the next room. "Um...this is my room. The kids and Reborn generally sleep here too, so you can come in if you feel lone..." Tsuna stopped and blushed, he knew how that could be misunderstood, and when M.M smiled, he knew he had to change the topic. Her eyes moved, and he followed to see, oh no.

"So...tuna huh?" Tsuna yelp in surprised, he didn't think that she would ask about it or speak really. She pointed at the door sign, he forced a laugh.

"Yeah, my dad gave it to me as a joke. He always called me his 'little fishy'." Tsuna regretted talking immediately and rushed her to the next room to avoid any more embarrassing moments. Seeing where the next room was, Tsuna grinned as he pushed open the door.

Tsuna let her take it all in before saying, "Here's your room." He didn't go into the room, he felt like he would be trespassing. When she turned around, he saw her eyes were slightly wider with appreciation and… disbelief? Why? Feeling uncomfortable, he started scratching the back of his head and stuttered out, "Um, I should go down now. You look a bit tired. I'll, er, call you when dinner is prepared."

"Okay..." was her reply, which made Tsuna smile softly. He gave an awkward laugh before heading down stairs.

When he reached the bottom floor, he noticed that Kyoko and Haru were already leaving, probably heading home for dinner or to prepare it. After they left, Tsuna found Reborn casually drinking his coffee with Leon resting on his hat.

"Reborn," Grabbing his attention, Reborn looked back to Tsuna, "Why aren't you in Italy? There's no way you already met with Nono, his doctor, and come back in the time-frame provided."

After taking a sip of his drink, Reborn remained silent, making the silence seem longer then it was, before saying, "Magic." Tsuna's mouth dropped as he started imagining Reborn in a robe with the world in-between his hands. "First off, it should be the universe. Secondly, I actually received a call from the Ninth to remain here to continue your training."

Tsuna was caught off guard when the ninth was brought up. He didn't have the time he thought he would have to think about if he would actually take over. Lucky for him, Nana called out, "Tsu-kun~ could you go and get your friend? Dinner is ready. Oh, and take this too, it's some extra clothes Kyoko had on her."

With a small "Hai," Tsuna turned towards the stairs. Before he could go up them, Reborn told him, "After you finish with your after-dinner-chores, meet me on the roof. I have some things I want to ask you."

Tsuna gave a small nod and ran up the stairs. He knocked on M.M's door, no response. He opened the door slowly, not sure if she was asleep or not. When he fully opened the door, he saw that she was sprawled on her bed, clutching her clarinet closely.

With the little light shown through the window, he couldn't help but think that she reminded him of a cat in an alley. He crouched near her head, and started rubbing her head. As strange as it was, it felt like that was what he should do.

She gave a content sigh and curled into his hand, which he couldn't help but softly smile at. What caught him off guard though, was when she suddenly mumbled, "Papa..." He stopped, any more and he would be crossing the line, so he started shaking her shoulder with a strained smile. She opened her eyes, and looked up at him, minor disappointment shined in her eyes from where she was sitting on the bed.

"Dinner's done. Here's some of Kyoko-chan clothes. Yours are, ah" He noticed the dirt and blood that seemed to stain the outfit, "a bit dirty." She glanced down at her own clothes, paused, nodded, and then stood up, taking the clothes.

Tsuna couldn't help but scratch the back of his head, he was slightly embarrassed that she called out, 'Papa,' but he guessed that she was still asleep. As he headed down stairs, he notice that the table was almost finished being set up, so he went to get himself a cup to drink.

As he was feeling it up with water, he suddenly heard Nana say, "Ah, M.M-chan! You're here!" After a small break of silence, Tsuna set down his cup and grabbed the last of the dishes, and Nana continued, "Come! Come! Sit down! Don't stand on ceremony, it isn't often that Tsuna brings a girl that isn't Kyoko-chan or Haru-chan over."

Tsuna, who kept a light blush on his face, protested, "Okaa-san!" The smaller children behind him laughed and were saying something about him being, "Dame Tsuna-nii." Great, now even the kids were calling him a variation of Dame-Tsuna.

As Tsuna was placing the dishes down he saw that M.M was just sitting there, quiet and awkwardly. It was like him at the start of the school year, except with a friendlier environment. Nana must have also noticed this, because she already had a plate ready to go. She then placed it in front of her with a smile, "Here you go M.M-chan."

Tsuna watched her as she took that first bite, and he saw her whole body expression change. She was now a part of this house, of this home. His smile remained throughout dinner, even when Reborn stole his food.

* * *

After finishing his chores, Tsuna opened the window in his room, and climb up on the roof. He walked slowly up the roof before sitting near the highest point. He decided to sit and watch the stars as he waited for Reborn.

"So," That wasn't long. Tsuna wasn't even surprised by him suddenly appearing right behind him. He figured that Reborn was slightly surprised when he suddenly called out to him. "What did you call me up for, Reborn?"

Hearing his grunt, Tsuna could tell that he was right. Hearing Leon turn into a gun let him know that Reborn didn't approve of that thought. The two were just sitting there, on the roof, watching the sky, it was peaceful, but tense.

Suddenly, Reborn stated, "It's been a while since I came to here to train you. I know you can make your own decisions, but I'm curious... Why did you bring her back?"

Tsuna rubbed the back of his head, how should he explain this to Reborn? "She saved me, I guess," Tsuna remembered how she effortlessly took care of the guys, and added, "I'm still weak."

Reborn snorted, "You're a pacifist." Tsuna didn't reply. It was true after all. He would rather be beaten up horribly then fight off a couple of harmless thugs. If there was one thing he believed in, it was, 'violence will only bring more violence.'

Reborn's face grew more serious before asking, "So, what are you going to do? Nono is getting weaker every day. You need to make a decision soon."

Tsuna's face hardened. "I told you Reborn, I'm not going to be a mafia boss. I'm not going to let any of my friends be forced into the mafia world. Besides, even if I don't want to be a mafioso, there's always Xanxus."

Reborn's face showed…distraught? "...Shut up, Dame-Tsuna." He then pointed Leon towards Tsuna and fired. The bullet passed through his hair causing him to yelp.

Tsuna turned to Reborn and screamed, "Reborn!" only to notice that he was no longer there. After careful movements, Tsuna was finally able to climb down. When he tried to go back through the window, it was, 'mysteriously' locked. He then had a chill go down his spine, he doesn't like where this is going...

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews Lovelydragonfly and Akayuki Sawada.**

**The chapter that I was writing before this was for my story, "What Happens After". I think that name has been used before, but I don't know. If you're interested, in it, I should have it posted before next Sunday.**

**Please review, we love them, and give cookies for those who do!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:: I'm so sorry! This came out so late... I had CTs, had a falling out with a friend and was stuck a little on the story. Thanks for waiting though, and for all the reviews and follows and favourites and all that! Thank you. :))**

**Let's get started!**

* * *

The petite brunet sighed as she nursed the warm cup. Her eyes were downcast with slight worry.

It wasn't often that she would be worried with whom Tsuna hung out with, but being his mother, there are times in which she would be concerned. Of course, it wasn't like she didn't believe M.M-chan to be a nice girl, but that uniform...

Kokuyo was worrying.

Often she had heard news of unsuspecting girls being pulled into the practically abandoned school, and...

Nana closed her eyes and shook her head at the disturbing thought. M.M looked tough, and she had helped Tsu-kun...

She was worried though...

She pursed her lips together before taking a deep breath. Standing, she walked to the phone where she tapped in a number she had memorised by heart. Three rings passed before a click signified the call went through.

She smiled even though she knew the other couldn't see.

"Hello, is that you, dear?"

* * *

The night was cold as she sat up, staring at the street through half-lidded eyes. At the hour, the streets below were secluded, with only the occasional car's headlights lighting up the darkness. Her heart was heavy as she thought about the day's happenings.

She thought of Mukuro, remembering the rage that splayed across his face. She thought of Chrome, the little weakling that needed to be protected. She thought of Kokuyo, the people who never stood up for anyone. And finally, she thought of Sawada Tsunayoshi, someone who defeated Mukuro several times yet also had the same naivety as Chrome.

She exhaled, feeling the freshness of Namimori's air as compared to Kokuyo's. She could only imagine what could happen the day after. She could only be here for a day after all. Anything after... she couldn't become the dependant fool.

Suddenly, she could hear the swing of a door. She froze, twisting herself so it could be thought that she was sleeping. Pursing her lips, she heard the footsteps grow louder. Her heart throbbed resoundingly.

The door creaked open, slowly, as if whoever did it wanted to not wake her up. Was it a burglar?

"M.M?" Shamefully, her body relaxed instinctively. Before she could beat herself up over it, her bed dipped in the added weight of Sawada Tsunayoshi. "I know you're awake, M.M..."

Even when she knew there was no point hiding, she kept quiet.

"Chrome told me that you left Kokuyo..." M.M sat up, the words tumbling out her throat as she did.

"That fucking bitch-" Tsuna's eyes narrowed.

"She was worried. I would appreciate it if you won't demean my friends." His eyes were darker, and seeing this protective side of him made something bubble in her. A bitter smile spread her lips and she sneered.

"Of course! You have to protect her after all! She's useless, pathetic, _weak_! Her powers depend on Mukuro! That's the only reason he likes her! The only reason anyone likes her!" She hissed the last line, teeth gritted. Her breath was heavy, and she clutched the sheets below her like they were an anchor.

Tsuna didn't say anything. He stared at her through a steely gaze, and all of a sudden, he pulled her into a hug. She froze in the warm arms, eyes wide, colour unknowingly tinged red. She struggled slightly, but soon gave up and relaxed in the comforting embrace.

"If you don't have anywhere to stay...you can stay here if you want...for as long as you need. We have the space, and Mama won't mind, she loves company. And the kids will warm up to you..." M.M flushed at the belying meaning. It took the brunet to realise what he had said and his face too warmed, and he let go of her in burning embarrassment.

"So-sorry..." He stuttered, looking away with a red face. The moonlight bathed him in an ethereal light, making colour on his cheeks so much more prominent.

Dammit! Was it bad she wanted to return to his arms?

She mentally shook her head. She only knew the idiot for a day. She wasn't in love with him! She wasn't!

She watched as the brunet as he rushed out, a stuttering mess as he bid her goodnight. She swore softly as she fell back onto her bed, her arms stinging with an urge to do _something_.

She wasn't in love with him...

But that sure as hell didn't mean she didn't find him attractive.

* * *

She woke up to a scream. Her eyes flew up, hand grabbing her clarinet as she jumped out the bed- Wait... Bed?

Vaguely in her sleep-induced confusion, she could hear the tinkle of Nana's voice. "Tsu-kun, could you wake M.M-chan too?" She blinked, before her mind cleared.

Oh yeah... She wasn't in Kokuyo anymore. A knock on her door broke her out of her reverie.

"M.M! Wake up! Breakfast is ready, so you can just change into the clothes I left in the bag by your bed!"_ What?_ Her eyes moved to said bag. Opening it, she found clothes that looked strangely like the uniform she indistinctly remembered as Namimori's uniform.

"Sorry, M.M. I was supposed to tell you yesterday but I...uh...got distracted." The words came out in a rush. "Mama enrolled you into Namimori, she thinks that it would be better for you to... get an education."

_Can she even do that?_

"JYUUDAIME~!"

"Ah, Gokudera-kun's here...I'll wait for you downstairs okay?"

The flurry of steps running down the stairs followed the brunet's departure. M.M still felt confused, but knowing she couldn't do anything, she shrugged and pulled on the uniform.

Might as well.

* * *

She was downstairs a few minutes later, pulling on the ribbon that adorned her neck like an accursed collar. Scowling, she loosened it and shifted the bag on her shoulder. She would always bring her clarinet everywhere after all.

"Ah, you're here." She looked up, hearing Tsuna's voice.

"Jyuudaime, isn't that girl the bitch that attacked Aneki?" Irritation sparked at the gruff voice.

"Oi, Tsuna." A brief 'Don't speak like that to Jyuudaime' interrupted her, but she ignored him. "Who are these two?"

Both the silver-haired male and the weird grinning guy at the door were familiar, but they didn't raise any memories.

Tsuna blinked, before he smiled. "Oh, this is Gokudera-kun," he gestured at the scowling silver-head, "and Yamamoto." The smiling guy waved. "They're my friends."

"Haha, hiya! Nice to meet you! Aren't you that girl that Bianchi was playing mafia with back at Kokuyo?" Her eye twitched as she stared at the tall male.

_Play?_

Tsuna noticed her gaping, and leaned towards her, whispering, "Er...don't think too much about it." She nodded, and the brunet turned to call to his friends. "C'mon, if we're any later, Hibari will kill us..."

"Mmkay, Tsuna! Let's go, Gokudera!" The silverhead sputtered vulgarities as the baseball player dragged him away. Tsuna laughed as he trailed after them, but stopped as he realised she wasn't following. He tilted his head.

"What's wrong?" He gave her a comforting smile and reached out for her hand. "Let's go."

She hesitated, before begrudgingly grasping the outstretched palm. He grinned, before dragging her to catch up with the other two. When they caught up to them, they realised the girls were there already. Tsuna said his greetings, and introduced them.

Watching the brunet, she sighed.

Maybe it wasn't so bad if she stay...

_No_. She had to return to Kokuyo.

She looked up from her feet, and saw the five chat amicably.

She could never belong here. She never belonged in the light. She was tainted.

She belonged in Kokuyo.

* * *

**Again, thanks so much for the support! Please review more and let us know what you think. **

**Also, does anyone else feel that I should remove the humor tag?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just wanted to apologize in advance for the lateness of this, and my other stories, but a bad case of writer's block hit. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

* * *

Tsuna didn't like this feeling. Even without hyper intuition, he could tell M.M felt like she didn't belong with their group. She started slowing down at one point, which no one else seemed to catch. She then stopped, probably wondering what was waiting for her at Namimori Middle.

Tsuna mimicked her, keeping a slight distance away from her. After standing there in silence for a bit, he stretched out his hand. He wanted to say something comforting, but the look on her face stopped him. She gave a tiny smirk as she grabbed his hand, allowing him to take her back to their group.

* * *

Considering nothing drastic happened during the morning, besides M.M being transferred into his class, Tsuna, the poor dame thing, had hoped that everything would remain like that. Sadly(?), Tsuna had Reborn in his life, and that makes it mandatory for his hopes to be crushed horribly.

As Tsuna was going to the restroom, Reborn appeared out of nowhere, almost making the trip pointless and joyfully stated "I have good news, bad news, and interesting news, Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna was about to ask something, when Reborn spoke up, "And no, you don't get to choose in which order."

Tsuna sighed in defeat as he listened to Reborn, "First the good news, Nono's conditions has improved dramatically. He's almost like his old self again." Tsuna smiled. Seems like Ojii-san would be fine. "Next the bad news, since people are even more worried about Timoteo's health, more people are pressuring him to retire and forcing you to take over the Vongola." Cue Tsuna becoming ghostly white. "Now here's what's interesting, they all agreed that if you took up Neo Vongola Primo title and…get a lover within the year, they'll forget about forcing you in."

"And," Reborn started again, stopping Tsuna from asking his question. "I know what you're thinking, the 'Neo Vongola is the Vongola.' That's where you're wrong. The Neo Vongola has no history, so it can be anything. Think about it while I'm gone. I need to attend a meeting."

Reborn disappeared, leaving Tsuna to his thoughts.

Tsuna never considered the 'Neo Vongola Primo' to be connected to anything besides the mafia, but the conversation put an idea into his head. He was actually starting to think of forming the Neo Vongola.

He knew that he wanted it small, but with Reborn and Gokudera around, he knew it would be huge. He knows that they would be great at being bodyguards, but he still dislikes getting into fights. But for all this to work, he needs a 'lover'… but who would take that position?

'Kyoko?' He wondered. No, she would want an actual relationship, not just a business facade. 'Haru….' he continued his pondering. No, it would be wrong to abuse her feelings. He smirked sarcastically. 'M.M?' He started blushing as the image from the morning passed through his head. 'No, no she wouldn't agree, would she?' He then remembered that she loves money… so, she might. He decided to ask her.

"Tsuna." M.M called out to him, out of nowhere. He jumped as his blush worsened. 'I'll ask her later' was the last thing he thought about before turning to see what she needed.

* * *

**Thank you for reviewing Akayuki Novak**

**For anyone interested in an OC becoming Yamamoto read my new story, "I am Yamamoto" which will get a new chapter soon!**

**Come on guys, review! I'll do something if you do, something amazing...maybe. I'm a very lazy person**

(Cielo: Another thing before we end, I really want to thank Akayuki Novak for always reviewing. It really keeps our spirits up and you guys know that spirit is always connected with writing great, so thank you very much!)


	7. Chapter 7

**So, so sorry about how late this is... I was a little busy, and tomorrow I have a four day camp so updates may become more and more sporadic on my side. Well, hopefully this will tide things over, especially since this, surprise surprise, is long. Yey...**

M.M sighed as she pressed the tip of her pen into the notebook. Watching the ink stain the paper, she shuffled distractedly as the teacher droned on about some sort of mumbo jumbo.

"Sensei, can I go to the toilet?" M.M looked up. The teacher sneered at Tsuna, and M.M frowned as she heard the quavers of mocking directed at the brunet by the people around.

"Tch... Fine. Go. Not like it'll help you, Dame Tsuna." The brunet looked visibly uncomfortable, but seemed used to it as he took the pass and walked out. The teacher made another griping comment about Tsuna, and M.M narrowed her eyes.

Was this common?

A quick glance at the other Vongola brats answered her question. The usually explosive Smoking Bomb was scowling at the teacher, carefully reigning in his anger. And Baseball seemed no different, hiding his anger with a sharp smile. It was then the teacher, an old sot with a toupee, turned around and slammed his hands onto the table.

"I have taught students for many years, and have watched children grow into adults. I know the world and simply put, there are two categories. The winners, and the losers." The teacher wore a mocking smile as he continued. "And the brat that just left? He was the worst of the worst, the loser among losers!"

The class burst into laughter. M.M scowled, and gave a brief look around. Only four people weren't dropping scathing remarks. The two Vongola brats, "Kyoko" and her friend.

They weren't doing anything.

She grinded her teeth and disgust engulfed her.

She couldn't take it.

She stood.

* * *

The girl rubbed her throat as she felt the sore ache of having a...debate...with those douchebags.

Ah, now she felt frustrated.

She slid to a stop as she noted the telltale brown hair. He seemed flustered, a thoughtful expression on his face before it melted into slight repulse, and into disgust, before evaporating into another blush. She quirked an eyebrow, watching him in a daze as his expression changed every few seconds. She blinked, before shaking her head. She sighed, and trudged forward. The brunet was in a stun, deep in thought, so much so he jumped when she called his name.

"E-eh? Ah, M.M..." She felt a twinge of concern in her amusement. There was a strange look on the brunet's face. The look was erased under the guise of a smile. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and raised the detention slip. Tsuna's eyes widened comically. She shrugged. Tsuna's shocked look melted into a smile. He chuckled, and damn it she was imagining that warmth in her chest and that increased pulse.

"On your first day?" She gave a soft laugh, and smirked mischievously. Then a thought came to her mind. "Hey... let's go out."

Tsuna's smile grew frigid. "...What?"

For a moment, she was confused, until she realised what she said. Her cheeks pinked.

"Not that, you idiot! I meant show me around town or something..." Tsuna nodded mindlessly, before his eyes widened.

"Wait- you mean now?" The girl nodded resolutely. The brunet paled, before shaking his head. "We- but- We can't!"

"Why the heck not?" The brunet looked around fearfully, before leaning in and answered in a conspiring whisper.

"Hibari-san will find out." The girl let out a bark of laughter.

"Seriously... What could one guy do?"

* * *

Terror raced through her veins as she tightened her grip around Tsuna's wrist. She glanced back, and blanched as she saw the sharpness of grey.

"Dammit Tsuna! Why didn't you tell me how friggin scary this bastard is?" She swerved into a corner, pulling the practically hyperventilating brunet along.

"M.M, this way's a-!" She yelped, skidding to a pause as she almost fell through the window. She let out a curse, whipping around to face the incoming threat.

Hibari Kyoya brandished his tonfas, eyes glaring through his fringe. He bared his teeth, and seethed through gritted teeth.

"Those who don't follow the school rules must be bitten to death."

M.M glared back, falling into a defensive position. Tsuna looked between the bloodthirsty prefect and the rebellious gangster, cowering slightly. Hibari caught his eye, and the prefect narrowed his eyes.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi... I thought a herbivore like you should know better than to break the rules again." Tsuna gave a sheepish laugh.

M.M swore vehemently in her head as the prefect gave a predatory grin.

CRASH!

It took one moment for her to recognise the shattered glass, but by the time she did, she was in the air, lean but strong arms lifting her.

Was she flying?

She looked up, and caught the glaze of orange in the timid brunet's eyes. She let out an awed gasp, and the brunet smirked. They flew out of Namimori, and landed softly into the shopping district, where he quickly dragged her into a clothes shop and pushed for her to change.

"To have a higher chance of avoiding the DC," Tsuna explained, as he dropped a dress and denim jacket into her arms and pushed her into the changing room. By the time she was out, Tsuna was paying for their clothes. He himself was wearing a casual hoodie thrown onto a dress shirt, paired with a pair of trousers. He held a different aura, and it was strange, because seeing him had immediately made her look down, an electric feeling twitching in her fingertips as she planted her feet defiantly onto the ground.

"Oh, they fit, great! I roughly gauged what would fit you from just now..." She recalled that he did have his arms around her during their flight here. "C'mon! Let's go to the shrine." She nodded dumbly as Tsuna cheerfully said his thanks to the shopkeeper, who returned the gesture.

As she left, she could hear the girl bemoan to her colleague. "Uwah, what a cute couple! Too bad though... that guy was quite hot..." At the comment, M.M looked down and tugged almost bashfully at the dress.

Did they really look like a couple?

She looked briefly at the brunet, thinking about the second comment. Hot? This guy? The brunet noticed her watching, and looked questioningly at her. She startled, and warmth spread across her face. She looked down. She shook her head and forced a normal face, with just enough time to compose herself before the brunet slid to a stop. He turned around, a grinned brightly.

"We're here!" He excitedly exclaimed, twirling around and opening his arms proudly. She looked around, and widened her eyes.

The temple was quiet, abandoned even, for there were no traditional priestesses or priests around. It seemed decrepit, but for a strange reason, it was comforting.

"I found it a few years ago. I was feeling miserable, and with my clumsiness, I stumbled upon this place." He wandered forward, and sat down at the temple stairs. "One year ago I talked to Reborn here, during the Representative battle."

She frowned, remembering the incident. Tsuna gave a smile.

"Only a few people have come here without a fight. One of them is me, then there's Reborn, and now..." He gave her a smile. "There's one more."

She flushed, before smiling. Tsuna smiled back, before he fell quiet.

"Hey... M.M..."

"Hm?"

"Reborn told me... that people have been pressuring the Ninth to retire. This means they want me to take over soon." She kept quiet, but was listening. The brunet continued. "But they said...if I managed to get a lover within the year... I can restart the Vongola..."

She widened her eyes, knowing what the brunet was going to say next.

"Will you go out with me?"

She stared wide eyed at him, before it morphed into a sneer. The brunet frowned, and looked down, as if he was ashamed of what he did.

"Go out? As in date? We haven't even met for longer than 48 hours now." The girl laughed, and stood, looming over the brunet.

The sun shone over her, emphasising the cruel simper on her features as she stared right into his brown eyes.

"Don't get me wrong, I _never_ get into loveless relationships." Rosy lips curled into a devilish smirk, and parted into a seductive purr.

"_Au revoir mon cher_."

With a twirl, she sauntered down the stairs, an alluring confidence in her stride. Tsuna watched after her, a furious and vibrant blush spreading over his cheeks. He ran his tongue over his chapped lips.

Reborn fell from the tree, landing softly by the dazed brunet.

"You chose quite the difficult one, Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna let out a yelp, and slid away from his tutor.

"I...I know!" He stuttered, hiding his face in his knees. Reborn gave a laugh, and smirked deviously.

How interesting.

**_*Au revoir, mon cher** (**Fr. - Goodbye, my dear) – Thank you _**Panthuurmax**_ for the correction! If we happen to make any other mistakes in the translation, please feel free to tell us. _**

**Once again, I apologise for the lateness. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here's what's up, both me and Cielo have been REALLY busy lately so that's why this chapter is late. This chapter was going to be written by Cielo originally so half of the the chapter goes to her (Or more actually). Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Tsuna took another glance at the time, then back outside the window, before ending at the kitchen where Nana was cooking dinner. M.M hasn't come back yet, and it's been hours since they left the shrine. Something's up.

In a hurry, Tsuna grabbed his coat and left the house, calling out, "Okaa-san, I'm going out for a while!" Before she could respond, Tsuna was halfway down the block searching for M.M. Realizing that he couldn't search the entirety of Namimori with the time left in the day, he reached for his cellphone. That's when he heard from right behind his shoulder. "Thinking of calling your guardians?"

With a small jump, and a quick turn on his feet, he saw Reborn on the wall beside him with a small amount of disappointment in his eyes. "Y-yeah, they could hel-" Then he remembered. They're all busy!

Gokudera had to refill his stock of dynamite (again). Bianchi went with him in case another one of his 'mysterious' stomach aches occur, and they haven't gotten back yet. Yamamoto has a game coming soon, so he's probably tired out from the extra practice. Ryohei's in Kanto for a boxing tournament, and with both Kyoko and Haru at the spa, no one's free.

Tsuna was freaking out trying to think of where M.M might be, but couldn't think of anything. As he was thinking of areas he might be able to find her, he heard a familiar voice call out. "Boss?"

Turning around he saw Chrome standing with a slightly curious look in her eye. Remembering that Chrome and M.M worked together, he couldn't stop himself from asking, "Do you know where M.M might be?"

Chrome looked up while thinking, before mumbling, "I think, the park-"Chrome couldn't finish before Tsuna took off in the direction of the park, yelling "Thanks!" over his shoulder as he ran.

When Tsuna got to the park, he noticed M.M sitting on a swing, looking slightly pale and hugging herself. Taking this as a sign that she's becoming ill, Tsuna took off his coat, snuck behind M.M, and wrapped it around her shoulders.

She jumped slightly and turned her head to see Tsuna smiling gently at her. "Dinner's almost done, let's go home and eat."

M.M turned her head away, Tsuna saw the smirk that she must have been trying to hide, and then stood heading towards Tsuna's home. Tsuna started walking back as well when he heard her mumble, "You're really too nice Tsuna."

Tsuna didn't really understand what she meant by this, but his hyper-intuition was telling him something felt off. He wished that he was over-thinking things, but he felt like something bad is coming soon.

* * *

Iemitsu finished reading the file, and he sighed in annoyance. As much as he loved his darling wife Nana, she just accepts anyone without caution. He knows that the girl _looked _helpless, but to be accepted without question? He started wondering if she was like that with Bianchi, and Re-

"THAT'S IT!" Iemitsu unintentionally shouted, getting strange looks from the people around him. Muttering an apology, he thought of how Reborn must be watching the girl like a hawk. But he was still worried.

He has decided, he's going home and seeing the girl himself to make sure she wasn't a threat. Now the one and only obstacle that's really standing in his way of seeing his fam-, eh, seeing if the girl isn't up to no good, is Lal. He will be able to go home, just most likely in a body bag.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews Akayuki Novak, Jeanoviva, and Kimmy**

**I hope this is worth the wait guys. I should also be updating Vongola Redemption next week if I remain on schedule! :D**

**You should review. Why? Because I have a hat that looks like a red octopus, that's why.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry for this being so late, but I have finally finished up my exams for the year. Hopefully I won't fail anything, but never mind that. Thank you for all the reviews, (you guys are all amazing) and hope you like this chapter as well!**

M.M stared at the glinting sky, face emotionless and neutral. She twirled her clarinet with practised ease, before smashing down it in a stabbing motion. She sighed, before falling back to land upon the comfortable pillow. Closing her eyes, her mind whirred with thoughts that came in jumbled sentences. One after another they filled her head, and a dull pulse tapped at her temple.

She was tired, beyond that even.

She felt her will weaken for whatever reason. Maybe this haven had softened her edge. Here, it was almost insufferably peaceful, where the night was still fairly safe and you had the luxury of a lock and privacy. In Kokuyo, you let down your guard then you die.

(Whether it was from a murder or suicide, depends.)

She twitched restlessly.

On days like this, Mukuro would have deployed them to destroy certain parts of the mafia. Take out the drug syndicate, burn the warehouses, no matter what, the man would have a way to find out where to go for the best possible result.

Already they had crippled 0.085% of the mafia's hold over the economy, a great feat for a small gang in only a few years. But that wasn't enough.

Mukuro would then state that they needed to find the Vongola Decimo and remove him, effectively having the best way to circumcise the underground.

Before, M.M had wondered why Mukuro didn't just take over the kid. That was their goal after all.

Now she understood.

The Vongola Decimo wasn't a mafioso. He wasn't a killer, nor was he the one who had tortured them.

He had his own goal, a promise to uproot the corrupt Cosa Nostra to protect those that he loved.

In a way it was painfully hopeful.

The mafia wasn't that easy to take down. Even with the Vongola and their allies removed, there would still be famiglia more than happy to replace them.

But it was still that- hopeful.

There was a chance that maybe, just maybe, Sawada Tsunayoshi could successfully cleanse the underground.

But right now the only plausible way for him to achieve that was for Mukuro to use him as a vessel and do it for him.

If that happened though, M.M had to admit she might miss the gentle civilian-turned-mafia boss.

She let out a silent breath of air, the night sky cool against her skin as she pulled the incredibly soft duvet over her clothed form.

Her heart was heavy with unexplainable dread as she closed her eyes.

* * *

This was becoming sinfully routine.

She would be woken up to the high pitched yelp of Sawada Tsunayoshi's panic, accompanied by the inviting scent of Nana's cooking. She would change into her uniform, and head down, hearing Tsuna rush around the house in frenzied terror as she greeted Nana 'Good morning'. M.M would be done with her breakfast when Tsuna runs down, attire dishevelled. She catches the strange look in the brunet's eye before he looks past her and gives his mom a quick hug before dragging M.M out the door, yelling an over-the-shoulder 'We're leaving!'

As they left the house, Smoking Bomb and Yamamoto Takeshi would be outside, each giving her a cursory glance before greeting their friend energetically. It was then she would feel a presence, not dangerous, but wary.

She would glance around and see a rather suspicious character, dressed in an orange jumpsuit, but even then she couldn't quite make out the face. She pushed it to the back of her mind. From what she could feel from the man's presence, he was wary of her and not the Sawadas.

Nevertheless, once she was alone, she would confront her shadow and demand why the bastard was there.

It would be bad if by some chance the Sawadas were hurt.

* * *

Tsuna gave a thin smile as he knocked on the girl's door.

"Good night M.M." He called out. His smile widened as he heard her return the message. Despite it being barely audible, it was an improvement. M.M was clearly getting used to living here.

He grinned happily as he walked down the steps carefully, making sure not to disturb his sleeping mother with the noise from a tumble down the stairs.

He walked to the kitchen, hoping to get a cup of water and maybe updates on Nono's condition from Reborn before he went to sleep. If it was enough to warrant retirement, it must have been bad.

"Oh, hey." A familiar voice whispered out, careful to not wake anyone up at the hour. Tsuna froze at the sight of his father. Iemitsu glanced down at his files, discreetly clearing them as Reborn pushed down his fedora. Their faces were ashen, as if they were talking about something serious.

Tsuna noticed the words 'M.M' and before he knew it, he placed a hand on the file. Iemitsu stiffened at the touch, and with gentle fingers, Tsuna pried the file away from his father's grasp.

"Tsuna-" his father began, a protest forming but dissipating at the look on the brunet's eyes.

Tsuna flipped through the manila folder, cheeks paling and fist getting tighter with every word that he read.

The silence was thick, only to be destroyed when Tsuna all but slammed the file on the desk, eliciting an almost instinctive flinch from Iemitsu.

The Decimo's eyes burned with even fury, and with a strangled voice, he demanded. "Explain."

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyo people! Cielo here again! FM2 had a little incident with his computer, so he couldn't write the chapter. Nevertheless, I hope you can enjoy this chapter, and review (cos reviews are the food to our souls). Yes, I realise that this was probably one month after the last update, but we had a lot of deliberation over this chapter.**

**(Along the way I also got kinda distracted with the Super Dangan Ronpa 2 my siblings got me) **

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

M.M fell to a stop, frown setting into her mouth. Tsuna, not noticing, walked a few steps ahead of her, before he similarly stopped and gave her a questioning glance.

M.M gave a shooing motion. "I...uh... I need to do something first."

Tsuna hesitated, his eyes unbelieving as he opened his mouth. His incoming question was cut off by a more irritated waving of an arm.

Before he knew it, M.M was dashing down the street and all he could do was be dragged off by the curious Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Ne, Tsuna, where's that girl staying with you? That M.M girl?"

Tsuna frowned before shaking his head.

"I don't know..."

Something in his gut was giving him jitters. As if something inexplicably bad was about to happen.

He sent a cursory glance back at the direction M.M left.

She...could take care of herself...right?

* * *

Iemitsu mentally cursed as the redhead dislodged her clarinet, revealing her nunchucks.

This girl…

He quickly raised his pickaxe as the girl swung her nunchucks, grunting as it hit the wooden shaft of his weapon.

"Why are you watching me?" M.M snarled as she swung her leg up to kick the older man. Iemitsu yelped, jumping back to dodge the hit. The girl continued her attack, before Iemitsu stumbled.

M.M quickly used the chance. She swung out a leg, sweeping it under the older's feet. The man fell with a thump, and M.M, using the momentum of her attack, leant forward to push her weight upon the blond. She pressed her nunchucks into Iemitsu's neck and glared at him.

"Why are you here?" She demanded scathingly. "Who sent you?"

Iemitsu choked as the nunchucks pressed down his windpipe.

"M-M.M!" A familiar voice rang out. Iemitsu felt a rush of relief as his son appeared, eyes wide. Two of his guardians followed him, both wearing a different form of surprise.

Iemitsu felt her grip on her nunchucks tighten at the sight of the Decimo heir.

"Oi, get off Jyuudaime's dad you bastard woman!" Smoking Bomb Hayato pulled the girl off roughly.

Iemitsu rubbed his hands on his throat as he heard Tsuna scold the Vongola Storm.

"Gokudera-kun, don't just pull her off like that!" Iemitsu felt a flicker of amusement as the boisterous half-italian withered at the reprimand.

"Wait...Dad?" M.M questioned almost incredulously. The Kokuyo member looked between Iemitsu and Tsuna, almost gaping slightly.

Tsuna gave a nervous laugh. "Ahaha… Erm...Meet my dad?"

She blinked owlishly. "Your dad's the head of CEDEF?"

Tsuna sighed, before turning to Iemistu with a stormy look. "Dad, I told you not to hurt her!"

Iemitsu immediately pouted, making M.M stare at him incredulously.

"But I didn't!" whined the blond, "She was the one attacking me!"

Tsuna sent a questioning glance at M.M, who quickly averted his eyes. She looked away stubbornly, not saying a thing as she scowled at nothing.

Tsuna sighed, before standing up and pulling his father up.

"Let's just go back home. Dad looks pretty beat up" Iemitsu felt a flare of disagreement rise in him (He wasn't 'beat up' by a girl dammit!) "and we're too late to go to school anyway."

The look that his son sent him clearly asked for an explanation.

Iemitsu gave a resigned sigh.

Ah well, at least with these injuries Nana might dote on him a little.

* * *

_A few nights ago,_

_The silence was thick, only to be destroyed when Tsuna all but slammed the file on the desk, eliciting an almost instinctive flinch from Iemitsu._

_The Decimo's eyes burned with even fury, and with a strangled voice, he demanded. "Explain."_

_Explain why M.M was monitored much closer than Mukuro._

_Why there were medical certificates about her._

_Why, in fact, the reports had spoken of a mistaken Vongola attack on an allying famiglia that killed everyone except for a little girl, later documented to have lost her memory of the attack but retaining a worrisome loathing for the mafia._

_His hands shook, and he felt rage bubble in him. It was a feeling he had only felt once in his life and that time, he killed Byakuran._

_He fell into a seat and stared at his father, who stayed grim faced._

_He waited, eyes a clear orange as he stared unwaveringly at his father._

_At this moment, Iemitsu realised that right now, Tsuna wasn't his "son" but rather the "Vongola Decimo". Similarly, Iemitsu wasn't Tsuna's "father" but the "current head of CEDEF". He drew up some and sent a cursory glance at the silent Arcobaleno. Reborn tipped his fedora, and Leon gave him an unflinching stare._

_He sighed, as he began to explain._

_"Nine years ago, the Vongola was allied with the Famille de Mélodie, a french mafia group."_

* * *

The little girl protested as her father pushed her into a closet, giving her a chaste kiss on her forehead. He smiled, almost looking as if it was the last she would ever see. It was clear to the girl that it may very well be. He hugged her tightly, his accented voice a tragic song as it played at her ear.

"Je t'aime, Manette."

The girl stared, eyes brimming with tears as her father closed the closet doors.

Something in her made it impossible for her to speak as she covered her mouth, biting back the urge to cry.

She flinched as the first of the gun shots rang out, others quickly following. Each fire was a thunderstorm that forced her heart to jump. She kept the grip on her mouth tight as she clenched her eyes close.

The familiar smell of gunpowder flitted into the closet, this time accompanied by the tang of blood. Her eyes widened, horror in the violet depths.

Suddenly the closet was open. A tall shadow loomed over her as she stared. Her small body quivered, her heart racing. The shadow turned, letting out a string of familiar sounding words as more men arrived.

Were they going to kill her?

She didn't know.

Her eyes flickered to the gaps in which the shadows didn't hide from her and she fought the urge to vomit.

Her father, her strong, indestructible, invincible father, was crumpled to the ground like a rag doll. Blood painted her father's suit, and holes filled his chest. Vacant eyes stared at her, and she screamed.

No… No… No it can't be… Nononononononononono-

The little girl crumpled, her vision going blank as she vaguely felt herself being lifted up.

The last thing that she saw was the emptiness where love once reigned in her father violet eyes.

* * *

_Iemitsu's eyes were dark as he bit his lip._

_"Later we realised that the Mélodie were innocent. A more in depth search of their members and allies came out negative. The only survivor is the girl you call M.M, whose real name is Manette Mélodie. She was the daughter of the Mélodie's boss."_

_He took a breath._

_"Later she was brought to the Vongola where she recovered. But when she awoke she remembered nothing. A few days later she disappeared, and was only later seen with Rokudo Mukuro's bunch."_

_Tsuna's eyes were dark as he stared at the table. His face was pale and unseen to his father, his clenched hands were shaking._

_He felt the urge to gag, to scream in disbelief but he knew better than to think the Vongola was clean._

_"Nono agreed to the attack?" His voice came out choked._

_Iemitsu looked away. "He did."_

_There was no explanation. No justification. Only the cold hard truth._

_Tsuna felt his resolve burn like an inferno._

_Question whirled in his head._

_Why didn't they make the proper investigations before they attacked?_

_Why did Nono agree to such a massacre?_

_Why M.M?_

_Why?_

_He grinded his teeth together._

_Iemitsu sat a little straighter._

_"This is why we have to be careful around M.M. She may be marked as amnesiac, but the information is still outdated." His words came out a careful as he watched the Vongola Decimo._

_Tsuna hesitated, before looking up again. "I see…" His eyes were thoughtful, calm even as his stomach turned at the thought of M.M getting hurt. "But I can't allow you to hurt her."_

_Iemitsu blinked, surprised._

_"Right now, she's my friend. I will not allow you to hurt her, even if you think it's good for the Vongola. She is under my, as well as my guardians, jurisdiction, similar to Haru and Kyoko."_

_Iemitsu gaped, silent before he smiled incredulously._

_"Tsuna, y-you can't actually be-"_

_Tsuna stared back, challenging the man to complete the sentence._

_Iemitsu wisely shut up, before giving a resigned sigh._

_Just because he can't hurt her, doesn't mean he can't send his colleagues to observe her._

_Despite himself, he felt his lips twitch upwards just the slightest._

_Looks like his son's Spring is here…_

_Albeit with someone who might want to kill him._

* * *

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Tsuna sat in one of the kitchen chairs, awkwardly watching his Kaa-san baby every little scratch his Tou-san received from M.M's confrontation with a strange twinkle in her eye. She always seemed to become more lively whenever he came home with injuries, but this was the first time he was watching her do it to someone else.

"It's like she's another person..." Tsuna jumped when he heard M.M right next to him. He was so busy watching his parents he hadn't noticed her come up behind him. When she gave him a curious look, he blushed and turned his head away from the girl while giving a nod of agreement. Ignoring Tsuna's behaviour, M.M, sounding slightly distracted by Nana's strange behaviour, asked "Hey, do you know why your dad was following me?"

This question caused Tsuna's hair to stand on end. He knew that he was screwed, no matter whether or not he told the truth, so he settled for middle ground. "He knows that you were a part of Mukuro's gang and wanted to make sure that you weren't going to attack me. You know, cos I'm the heir and all." Tsuna noticed M.M twitch slightly, making him slightly worried. He quickly placated her, waving his arms frantically as he desperately added, "But I told him that wasn't going to happen. I guess he wanted to make sure. But not like he needs to, right?"

He notice her body becoming more reserved and nervous as she answered with conviction, "Of course, I wouldn't do that to you." Something's up... "I've pretty much moved on from that little group." His Intuition spiked. That was a lie. "Sorry... I'm tired from the fight. I'm gonna go up and take a bath."

Tsuna watched her leave with a unsettled feeling growing in his chest. His thoughts were racing inside his head, being filled with doubts and theories on M.M's jumpiness. He was hesitant to believe it but, what if Tou-san was right? What if M.M had remembered her old family and wanted to take revenge? He couldn't really ask her, but he can't quite leave it be either. With that dilemma in mind, his mind could only think, "What should I do?"

* * *

M.M took a deep breath as she sunk deeper into the water. She hoped she didn't seemed too strange, but she knew that Tsuna picked it up. It was just something he could do, seemingly without consciously doing it. She knew that her abrupt exit was going to raise a few questions, but she couldn't believe that she forgot her original plan to trick Tsuna into letting Mukuro possess him.

The problem now was, did she really want to go back? Something just didn't seem to sit right with her memories back at Kokuyo. Compared to the Sawada home and Namimori, it was as if something was missing. Something...warm...

She let a groan of frustration, submerging herself into the warm water. The water clouded her ears, and her thoughts were allowed to roam. For now, she was able to subdue her addiction thanks to Tsuna's Tou-san, but what about when it becomes too much to handle? Will Tsuna still look at her with so much gentleness and acceptance? Would he still be able to accept her if he knew that she was addicted to what he hated most?

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews Akayuki Novak and dota-chiin (Everyone else who reviewed as well, but I usually just do this for the reviewers of the latest chapter)**

**Sorry guys if this chapter seems a little messy/rushed guys, my school life demands that I pay WAY TOO MUCH ATTENTION TO IT! Seriously, because of that, all my stuff has been put on hiatus! It's SO FRUSTRATING! That's also the reason why CieloFiamme has been writing the last couple of chapters with me just editing them. So lets give her a round of applause. *Starts clapping***

**On a side note, around six weeks later, I'll have more time!**

_(Cielo: Meanwhile, I might write a little less. Time is pretty stringent on me right now. Next year's my O Levels, which basically shows which doors I can take and where I would go, to a polytechnic or a junior college -which is high school-ish for some- Basically it's gonna decide whether or not I can have the chance to go to University and shite like that. _

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. We'll try to actually keep to a loyal schedule, which I doubt would actually happen, and maybe update soon enough.)_

From the last chapter:  
'Spring' to the Japanese generally means that a certain character has done something new, like maybe go to a school where no one knows who they are, or maybe fall in love. Take it that Iemitsu didn't know about Tsuna's crush on Kyoko.


	12. Chapter 12

**'Ello fellows! Cielo here. Here's the new chapter! For those interested: I got distracted trying to make an AMV but being a n00b, I gave up. Anyway, hope you enjoy this, even though I feel it's way dramatic. **

Tsuna sighed, pressing his fingers firmly against the mug. He stared distractedly at his drink, lips pulled into a thin line. He ran a hand through his hair brusquely, groaning as a million questions roared in his ears, but none were tangible enough to latch onto.

But still, the dilemma was clear.

Should he ask M.M about her memory or not?

She was acting weirdly, had she overheard parts of the conversation between him and his father?

Did she remember?

If he did ask her, and it turned out that she did, it would put her on high alert.

But if he didn't, there was a possibility that her memory would jog.

"Tsu-kun?" He looked up. His mom was at the door, eyes big and worried. He forced a grin, to which she returned a frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked, as she approached and pulled a chair across him.

He shook his head, pushing himself from the table.

"It's nothing. I'm going to bed."

Nana watched him as he left.

"Wait, Tsu-kun." He froze, turning to look back at her quizzically. Her eyes were dark as she gave a weird smile. "A little tip."

* * *

Tsuna took in a breath as he steeled himself. He raised his hand to the door, before rapping his knuckles against the oak wood. His chest hammered against his ribcage as the rhythmic thumps of M.M's feet showed his languid approach to the door.

"What's up?"

The door had swung open, and M.M watched him with a curious gleam in her eye. He gave a nervous smile as he rubbed the back of his head. His voice sounded strangely disconnected as he answered her.

"Can we talk?"

M.M tilted her head just a fraction, her eyebrows furrowing in worry.

She stepped sideways, allowing Tsuna to enter. The two of them sat at her bed.

"What happened?"

Her shoulder were pulled flushed against her. Unconsciously she had turned herself to the door, almost similar to his own body language.

She was edgy, but why?

Because she thought he had found out about her revenge plot?

Or maybe because of his own jumpiness?

No...he could tell that wasn't it... But what else could it be?

He clenched his fist tight and placed them firmly on his lap.

"We...It's about your father."

Her eyes widened.

* * *

M.M prayed frantically as Tsuna entered her room.

There was clearly something wrong but what?

It couldn't be.

She stiffened as her mind went wild.

Could he have found out about her planning to use him for Mukuro?

"W...What happened?" She forced a stable tone as she turned towards Tsuna.

Tsuna almost seemed to flinch at her words. He looked at her straight in the eyes, and she could tell this was reluctant.

Was he going to throw her out?

Wait.

Her father?

What did he mean?

She felt cold, as if an icy grip wrapped itself around her chest, and she couldn't breathe.

"Do you remember anything about him? Like, his job or maybe why you didn't stay with him?"

M.M's mind spun. Confusion morphed into anger.

Who did he think she was? Of course she remembered what her father worked as!

He was...he was...

Tsuna continued, eyes watching her carefully.

"He was a mafia boss, the top of the Mélodie. They were allies of the Vongola."

His voice cracked, but his eyes stayed set on her. Her breath was getting short.

"Around nine years ago... Vongola sent a group to your Family, which was situated in France. They thought your Family had betrayed the Vongola. T-They killed everyone. Everyone except you."

Her eyes were wide. She hadn't noticed her hands were shaking. She hadn't noticed her whole body was shaking.

_A soft voice. _

"They brought you in. You lost your memory."

_A lullaby. _

"Then you disappeared."

_Sweet, gentle, loving._

She gasped, hands flying upwards to clutch at the deafening throbbing in her temple. She crumpled, and vaguely she could hear Tsuna's shouting as he caught her. Everything was so muffled. She couldn't hear.

_A strong hand running through her hair. A tender kiss pressed to her forehead. Her father draws back.__  
_

_"Sweet dreams, Manette."_

Darkness claimed her and she was thrown into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Nobody likes secrets, Tsu-kun."

**Those that don't understand, last line links to the first paragraph. **

**4nyw4y, pl34s3 r3v13w :3**


	13. Chapter 13

Tsuna was inside the waiting room, scared and anxious. When M.M fell unconscious, he freaked out, not knowing what was wrong. After having a small panic attack, his Kaa-san had dissected the problem through his intelligible garbling and called the ambulance. They had been waiting for the analysis ever since.

His mind was spinning with guilt. He knew that his action were the most probable cause of her collapse and he couldn't do anything about it. Then, somewhere within the midst of the guilt, a thought surfaced. _'If she fainted because her brain was overloaded with the lost memories, then what has she been trying to hide?'_

Tsuna started to wonder what other possible reasons that led to her lying to him. He couldn't get very far before a doctor came out, calling for his family. As he approached the doctor, he felt like he knew what was going to be said before the man opened his mouth.

"Miss M.M doesn't seem physically injured in any way. We believe that she collapsed because of mental fatigue. From what you told us, about her having been kicked out of the house, and reminded of her past, adding to that the fact that she's at an age where hormones are still actively affect her body, it's not that hard to believe."

Nana let go a sigh of relief before asking, "Is she alright; can we see her?"

The doctor let a small smile manifest, "She's still resting, but she's not in any immediate danger. You can see her, but please be quiet. It's best to let her rest."

Hearing the M.M was okay washed out most of his anxiety and fears, but not all. He wasn't sure if she'll wake up, what she's planning, if she'll be the same, and if said plan would cause her to be thrown in one of Vongola's prisons. All that kept the heavy wave of nerves on him.

The second the doctor opened the door, Tsuna's eyes fell directly on M.M's sleeping face. It was paler than usual, and seemed to be in more pain. He found himself walking over to her, just to gently pet her head. She nuzzled into his palm, Tsuna noted that her pained expression relaxed, leaving a serene look as she sighed under her breath.

No one said anything for long time, not that there were many people were there. The only people around besides Tsuna and Nana, was Iemitsu and Reborn, both of whom had their poker faces on. They just watched from the back, catching Tsuna's instinctive actions and M.M's response.

After that day of visitation, Tsuna came back every day for one week. He was never positive if he was doing it out of his fear of her, to keep the Vongola thinking that he was actively searching for a bride, or if he just wanted to. He hated how confused he was, but in all honesty, he already knew the reason.

He sighed as he opened the door to her room. What he didn't expect, was the sudden chill he felt. He froze, mouth falling open slightly as he registered the sight of Mukuro, Chrome, AND M.M staring at him. He immediately felt like an outsider who walked in something he wasn't supposed to and that he should leave.

The urge to run out the door heightened when Mukuro grew a smile and asked, "Maybe we should just let the Vongola Decimo in on your little plan." The second that left Mukuro's mouth he saw M.M's widen to the size of saucers, and he knew that he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear...but also that he had to hear it.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews KamilahKaliope, Timeless Writing, randomness (guest), and Akayuki Novak.**

**Happy New Year/ New Year eve, Christmas, Hanukkah, and whatever else you celebrated (Or will celebrate) between updates!**

**Hope everyone likes this chapter, and reviews. But between the two...I know one will make me happy...(*Whispering* It's liking it~)**


	14. Chapter 14

When she fell unconscious, she felt inexplicably calm. Even as her memories came back on fractal at a time, even as her mind overrode with close to ten years of memories. She watched them like a cartoon. Suddenly, as her memories loaded in her mind, she felt complete. A void she had never known existed was filled, but she still couldn't wake up.

A warmth stayed with her through the darkness, enveloping her from the tingling feel of a gentle hand rested firmly on her fingertips. She recognised it fast enough, and realised it was always there.

He was always there.

She recalled, that her father had a similar role. She remembered the nightmares driven off by the quiet melody of her father's clarinet, and a large hand that would card itself through her hair.

Her father was dead, and she remembered every bit of it.

She remembered the Vongola and now it wasn't just second-hand hatred.

She loathed the Vongola.

They killed her father for something he didn't do. They killed her family.

But…

Towards Tsuna…

She-

Her thought would drift, but soon it would return to him. In a way, it was a surprise, but she had a feeling that she had always known. Right from the when he asked that question, she knew.

"_Will you go out with me?"_

She knew that towards Tsuna she had always-

When she woke up, it was to dual coloured eyes.

* * *

Tsuna had pulled up a chair, eye flickering towards Mukuro momentarily. Mukuro smirked, but stayed silent as Tsuna returned his gaze towards her. His initial surprise had long melted off, leaving an odd yet fit mix of gentle patience and hardened determination. Molten lava rippled, regarding her, showing her that he would listen as long as she needed to say something.

She sent a look to Mukuro, hesitating before she sighed relentingly.

"Fine." She murmured, and Tsuna took it as a sign to sit. He dumped his bag on the floor and dragged a seat next to her bed. Almost mechanically he dropped his hand to hers and the familiar warmth clutched her fist.

Did he come everyday while she was asleep?

She took a shaky breath, her fingers twitching.

"I wanted to trick you into letting Mukuro take over your body." Tsuna's eyes widened a fraction, before he fell into a thoughtful countenance. He didn't look that surprised. "I thought it would eradicate the mafia faster."

He was silent. Her chest tightened and a bile rose in her throat. She opened her mouth, wanting to say more, but no sound came out. Tsuna's eyes were dark as he pulled his hand to his lap, the warmth dissipating to frost. Her chest hammered, and the silence rang.

His voice was shaky, yet it echoed thickly through the fog of silence.

"I...see."

Tsuna's body was still, his features melted of any discernible emotions. She watched him, waiting for him to up and leave.

After all, she was aiming to kill him. Who wouldn't be terrified to be near her?

Tsuna looked up, startling M.M with his sudden motion. She hesitantly met his eyes, her own widening in surprise as he gave a grin.

"Thank you."

His smile became softer.

"For telling me."

He looked away, and for a moment it looked like his features had fractured. Before it repaired itself and he took her hand again.

"I...'ll go back home first. I have to do something."

He glanced momentarily at Mukuro, who smiled deviously. He turned back to her with a resolute frown.

"Take care of yourself."

Her chest warmed, and she turned away, a pale flush tinting her cheeks as she mocked glared at the brunet. He gave her a playful grin, before grabbing his bag.

She watched his back as it absconded the room, her heartbeat thundering in her ears.

Well fuck.

* * *

Tsuna slowed to a pause as soon as he was sure he was out of hearing range from M.M. His fists shook and his eyes set aflame.

Letting out a audible breath, he leaned himself against the wall, covering his orange eyes as he struggled to get his head in gear.

Thoughts about M.M's revelation swirled in his mind.

Yeah, he knew about the Vongola's history. Knew it better than anyone who didn't live through it. But in a way he had dismissed it, simply thinking that he would change it. Now it was different.

The heaviness of knowing that the Vongola had done something so disgusting to someone he _knew _only just struck him. Earlier he was simply too worried to think about it. First about how it'd affect M.M, then about M.M's hospitalisation, but now the thoughts made themselves known.

His brain hurt, before a memory surfaced and he paled.

_Iemitsu grinned cheerfully to his wife as she gently patted the final bandage she had wrapped around his arm, watching fondly as she bounced off to 'prepare a homecoming feast'. He glanced up momentarily as he heard the soft thumps of M.M going up, turning his eyes to his son. Frowning, he beckoned Tsuna to his side. _

_Tsuna's lips pulled into a hesitant frown, but obediently followed the instruction and grabbed a seat to sit on. _

_Iemitsu's eyes were narrowed._

_"I still don't trust her."_

_Tsuna paused, before his eyes flashed a vibrant orange._

_"I remember I told you that she's under my protection-"_

_"And you better hope that she doesn't do anything that may cause the future Decimo harm."_

_Tsuna's chest froze, and he clenched his fists, hidden from his father._

_Of course that's what's he's worried about._

_He shook the thought off. Turning hard eyes to the CEDEF head, he felt a bile rise in his throat as he regarded the blond with slight reservation. He opened his mouth, before wavering. He gathered his wits, and turned, almost challengingly asking._

_"And if she does?"  
_

_Iemitsu glanced away, before he scowled._

_"Then we kill her."_

He knew the man was serious.

He had to protect M.M.

He paused, standing straighter, accidentally knocking into a nurse who had coincidentally walked by and approached him to ask if he was okay. Faking a smile he waved the guy away. Said smile dropped off once the nurse left, and he hovered a hand over his chest.

He felt strange. The only thing he could place close to it was protectiveness. Like when he saved Kyoko in the future, or when he defeated Byakuran after he had caused Yuni and Gamma to die, or when he jumped down the building to save Yamamoto when he fell. But it wasn't the same. It was different. _Stronger_.

He shook his head.

It must have been because M.M had been staying at his house for quite some time. This unfamiliar feeling must have stemmed from that.

It was nothing.

...It was nothing.

**Oops, sorry for the late update. Loads of things happened during the slight hiatus. My computer had literally broke into two. I got a new one which keeps double typing. And now my phone's power button does not work. **

**See how electronics just _love_ me? **

**Sarcasm aside, I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. A lot of deliberation was taking place over the two, three weeks we haven't updated and it just so happens that I have been having a lot of tests for the past couple of weeks. **

**Anyway, please review, and if there are any problems with spelling, continuity, and grammar, don't be afraid to tell any of us. **

**Thanks, bai~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, sorry for the long delay on this chapter guys. This chapter would have been out a lot earlier, but my computer shut down while I was almost done, and got rid of the ENTIRE chapter. After that, I got writer's block. I hope you all understand.**

* * *

As Tsuna was heading home, he couldn't get what M.M said out of his mind. He felt that she wasn't saying all that she wanted to, but that might just be because of his...what would he call this? It felt like longing, but that didn't quite describe the feeling all that well. He sighed, his head filling with thoughts on M.M, her plan, and self-deprecating thoughts of him being so stupid to think that M.M would...

"Tsuna." Tsuna jumped slightly at Reborn sudden appearance, but the tone of his voice clearly said, _'This isn't the time to mess around.'_ When Tsuna turned around, his face was confirmed what the tone implied.

"Reborn, what's going on?" Tsuna was trying to read him, but Reborn's body language didn't say anything. He started really feeling worried when Reborn kept quiet. "Nono," He started, "Nono is still well right? His condition didn't suddenly become worse right?"

"It seems like Nono's going through a relapse," Reborn's voice was calm, but there was something that betrayed the calmness. He sounded almost…worried. "It's becoming quite serious. I want you to think about heading to Italy with me. I'll have your guardians head there later, but I want you to talk to Nono before you make a decision on whether or not you become the Decimo."

Tsuna was going to protest, but when he saw Reborn's face, he lost the will to argue. "When do you plan on going?"

"Tomorrow." Reborn answered quickly. "We should be able to get to Italy by noon if we leave immediately after you wake up. Go home and pack. We don't have time."

Tsuna gave a weak nod. He had been avoiding the choice since that day Reborn came into his life. The stress of that is only adding to his already incredibly long list of things on his mind. Speaking of which… "Hey Reborn," Reborn stopped and turned around, giving him a questioning look. "Can M.M come with my guardians? I need to talk to her, and ask her a few things."

Reborn showed no particular signs of caring, but he gave a curt nod. Tsuna smiled slightly and rushed home to prepare for the trip. Reborn watched after him, eyes dark in thought.


	16. Chapter 16

M.M was semi-lucid as she stared drowsily at the shadows that danced on the hospital room's ceiling with every car that rushed home through the midnight traffic. She had accidentally gotten a bit agitated after Tsuna had left, her mind still raw from the memories of her Papa. The nurses had rushed in and soon she was hopped up on sedatives and trying to choose between sleep and insomnia. During the commotion Chrome and Mukuro had disappeared, so now she was alone, in the company of her thoughts.

As usual, she was thinking of Tsuna, a matter that had popped up way too many times.

She replayed the scene from when she confessed over and over again. Saw his face change from worried to angry to scared (for whom she really didn't know) and ending with a neutral mask. She really didn't like seeing Tsuna so guarded. She had taken to his openness, it was fresh after years of staying with a lion-human hybrid, a yoyo fanatic, a shy girl and a psycho.

To see Tsuna so...cold...had her almost feel scared. He wouldn't kill her, sure, but would he ask her to leave?

She let out a soft groan, which she herself could admit sounded more like a whine.

That's why she loved money so much. At least materials were only three dimensional.

"M.M." Her bed dipped as the baby appeared from nowhere. She didn't react, only turning her head to face the Arcobaleno, cursing the drugs for the time she used to do just that.

"What do you want, Reborn?" She stated sharply, trying to keep the slur from her voice.

Reborn quirked an eyebrow before dipping his hat to cover his eyes.

"Tsuna would be going to Italy by dawn." M.M frowned, wondering about the abruptness of the issue. "You will be going with the other Guardians by the next week or so, after you have been released from the hospital." Reborn had a strange calculating glint in his eyes. He was studying her, and she gave him her most toxic glare that was possible.

Not that it would work on 'The Best Hitman In The World'.

Reborn merely smirked, before jumping down and promptly disappearing into the night like some ninja.

She grimaced. Condescending little brat.

She sighed, too numb to be particularly pissed off at mafioso like she usually was. Closing her eyes, she wondered why she was going to be brought along. She stared at her hand, vaguely remembering the warmth that enveloped her whole body when Tsuna held her hand. She caught herself, eyes widening as she flushed a deep scarlet.

She fell asleep, feeling that the air conditioning in the room felt way too warm.

* * *

**"I wanted to trick you into letting Mukuro take over your body."**

Iemitsu replayed the audio, his jaw tight and fists clenched around each other. He sucked in a deep breath, before reaching out to replay the clip for the nth time. M.M's voice filtered through, clear enough despite the low quality. Her voice was fuzzy, and Tsuna's was too, but the words were easily decipherable.

Iemitsu gave a deep frown. He thought back to the fire in his son's eyes, and briefly he regretted what he had to do. But then again, when has he not? He regretted every part of his life, what with joining the mafia, or marrying Nana even when he knew that she could be put in danger just because of that, or not being able to raise his son. Maybe a part of him wanted to be the bad guy, to play bad cop just so he could protect his family, mafia or civilian.

He had to protect them.

A brief flash of Nana's smile entered his vision.

He couldn't let the girl harm his family.

Sharp knocks echoed from the door, inciting him to look up and straighten his slouched posture. Oregano entered after he gave the affirmative, and nodded in greeting.

"Master Tsuna will be arriving in Italy by tomorrow evening to visit Nono." She flipped through her clipboard. "He has also requested to bring a companion along with him." She slipped the paper to him, a small note easily recognised to be Reborn's handwriting. Iemitsu frowned as he found the name, before he glanced back to his laptop, where the hospital's subpar security system caught the grainy images of his son and 'plus one', as Reborn had named M.M. He smiled genially at his secretary, and dismissed her promptly. The woman bowed respectfully before she marched off, no doubt to ensure tiptop security for his meeting with Nono.

He grasped the note, and read it once over, giving a bitter smile at the fine print engraved neatly at the bottom.

"Don't do anything stupid." It was simple. A threat against Iemitsu from Reborn. Vaguely, Iemitsu wondered what had Reborn so interested and protective of the girl, but knowing him, she's just part of a scheme for him to complete his job. Iemitsu sighed, setting the paper down before sliding back to his laptop.

His eyes were determined, but held a slight edge of regret.

"_Sorry, Reborn,_" Iemitsu thought, "_but I won't be able to do that._"

* * *

Tsuna crumbled as a strike of pain crippled his legs. He instinctively raised a hand to press onto his temple, where he could feel it pulsing. He took deep breaths, trying to remember what Reborn told him about alleviating the pain. His mind pulled out pictures of M.M, and he bit his lips in worry.

A knock echoed on the door, and just as quickly as the pain came, it left. He quickly pushed himself onto the bed and forced up a mask of semi-normal-and-totally-not-in-pain. Reborn sauntered in, eyes flickering to the bag already pulled onto the bed. He stared at Tsuna for a while, as if he knew something was up, and Tsuna returned the look. The baby flicked his glance away to the window, and Tsuna followed his gaze to see a black car with tinted windows waiting outside the house.

It was easy to recognise it as one of Vongola's, even when the telltale mark of the emblem wasn't there.

"We are leaving soon." Reborn stated. Tsuna nodded and as Reborn turned to leave, Tsuna called him back. The brunet gave a tight smile, before scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Is…Is M.M okay?" Reborn glanced at him, before giving a smile so small it was almost went unnoticed.

"As Dame as ever Dame-Tsuna." Reborn's amusement was obvious, even when he spoke no different than he used to. "She's fine. But she is still fatigued from the memory restoration."

Tsuna nodded, satisfied. "Good," he murmured, relieved. He shouldered his bag, and turned to his tutor. "Let's go then."

He glanced back to his room, and slipped on his gloves. Taking in a breath, he injected the gloves with just enough of his flames so that it didn't look like he was wearing winter gloves in the middle of summer. He stretched his fingers and nodded to Reborn.

To Italy he goes, then.

* * *

**Ooh, look what we have here. Is this an update I see? Yes. Yes it is. And you won't be getting one til whenever FM2 gets a new computer since I have exams coming next week. Anyway, hope all of ya enjoyed this. Tensions picking up so it's gonna be super fun. **

**Remember to review, whether you hated it, loved it, or found it...meh.**


	17. Chapter 17

A slow, rhythmic beat echoed weakly in the dimly lighted room. Tsuna sat there quietly, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He watched his predecessor, his faux grandpa, as he slept, the old man quiet and serene. Tsuna frowned at the pulled out heartbeats, wondering if the next time he visited, there would only be an empty bed and grim, mourning faces. He never really liked black.

It was sitting by Nono that he remembered a funeral. His first, he realised. The rain fell like the sky was crying, and tapped against their shoulder blades in an attempt to comfort the mourners. He saw a lot of people crying for his mother's colleague, from a time before she married his father. But amidst the grieving, there was a child who didn't. The dead lady's son. All the other boy did was glare at the ground like it was the reason his mother had died. The boy seemed to catch Tsuna's staring, and glowered at him. Tsuna had timidly squeaked, before nestling into Nana's black dress.

His mother had placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't like the look on her face, the hollow look in her eyes, or her sunken cheeks. He tried to smile at her, reassure her, but she took one look at his face and started to cry. He was frantic, and embraced her. She made him promise that he won't leave. Not like Papa. Not like Yamamoto Sachi. He only hugged her, something in him telling him that he shouldn't make such promises. Instead, he made her promise that she would stay safe.

He guessed now that he's seen the future, he could say it was a wise choice to not have made that promise. If he did, the both of them would have broken their promises.

He blinked back the memories, frowning as he remembered dying again. His forehead pulsed at the thought, trying to wrap itself around the idea of the continuum of space and time. Wasn't very smart of the Arcobaleno, seeing as which a normal human's mind wasn't exactly made to survive the laws of Physics. He sighed. Maybe he'd been studying too much into his headache. Or maybe he had been studying too much with Gokudera. He thought too much now. It was probably just stress. Yeah. It was just the stress that came every time he thought of the future where he died. Yeap.

"Tsunayoshi?" A weak voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up, and stared into the half-lidded eyes of his pseudo-grandpa. It was nice to think of him like that, he never met his biological grandparents. The old man smiled, but Tsuna could tell that the small action was taking a great deal of energy from him. He pulled the chair closer to the bed, if only so that the current Vongola Head didn't need to expend so much energy to talk to him. Tsuna smiled at his predecessor.

"_Good morning, Nono._" He realised his Italian, while getting better, was still thickly accented. Reborn reminded him of that fact every night when he though him languages after all. But Nono's eyes widened with glee, and his smile grew just a smidge bigger. There was a flicker of pride in Tsuna, and he let it flood into his smile.

He felt like a child, but as he grew older, he just wanted to hold onto this feeling of doing something right, unlike what he'd been doing everyday of the past…what? 14 years? He squashed down the self-deprecation, before returning his attention to Nono, to which he realised with a jolt that he was waiting for him to reply to something.

"_Sorry, I didn't quite…_er…catch that." He flushed with embarrassment as he switched back to his primary language. Nono chuckled.

"I asked you if you have progressed in your search for your partner. Coyote had informed me of their request to you." Nono seemed to enjoy the blush of mortification on Tsuna's face. Tsuna grimaced, looking away as his mind flashed to scarlet hair and cheeky eyes. His flush turned more vibrant.

"She…It's going fine." He stated simply, still not looking at Nono. Nono chuckled again, and the reminder of M.M had Tsuna recalling something. "Nono?" The Ninth hummed softly. Tsuna gulped, before scratching the back of his head. "Do you still remember about the Mélodie?"

Timoteo looked at him, surprised, before it hardened. Suddenly Tsuna could tell why the Vongola was feared. "How do you know about that?" He hissed, and Tsuna almost stuttered out a reply, until Reborn's voice flitted into his mind.

_A Boss never shows weakness._

He stared back at the bedridden man. A wave of calm washed over him. "So you knew." He said it slowly and decisively. It wasn't a question. "Did you know there wasn't enough evidence to incriminate them?" Nono's expression twitched, and Tsuna knew the answer. He took a slow breath, closing his eyes as he exhaled. When he opened them again, they were a dark orange.

"Were you there?"

* * *

M.M paced her bed, checking inside each drawer at least five times to check if it was empty. Mukuro watched her intently, and even Chrome had a smile of amusement. M.M glared at them both, before resuming her check. And like the last fifteen times she checked, it was cleared of her belongings. Chrome giggled, before thumbing the jacket that M.M had laid out over her bag. She giggled again when M.M swiped it away from under her grasp and held it to her chest almost protectively.

Mukuro only watched the two with a thin veil of interest.

M.M, finally tired of pacing, flopped onto her bed, the uncomfortable hospital mattress creaking at the sudden weight. She scowled at it, almost offended at the sound.

She sighed, glancing at the clock. Deciding to do something productive, she pulled out a book, ignoring the twin looks of chagrin on Mukuro's and Chrome's faces. There were reasons Kokuyo didn't have any actual lessons and one of the reason was watching her with disgusted heterochromatic eyes as she flipped through the Science textbook.

To be fair, it wasn't really to do something productive, but to distract herself from the next day's events. In around 18 hours she would be packed onto a private jet with people she still wasn't sure trusted her. M.M thought back to the wild look in Smokin' Bomb's eyes when she was caught fighting (well, sort of) Tsuna's dad.

Her mouth went dry at the thought of Tsuna. He was becoming a mystery. The idea of it felt like a joke, but in the end, M.M couldn't understand him as well as she did when they first met, as 'enemies'. It seemed almost simpler back then.

She ran a hand against the rough felt of denim on her jacket, wondering absently if she should ask Mukuro if he knew whether Tsuna was acting weird. If Mukuro couldn't do it, no one could. She sat up, wanting to ask the Mist form of her… boss (?) when Nana stumbled into the room, an apologetic smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry, M.M-chan! There was a sale and-" M.M smiled at Tsuna's mom, shaking her head to signify she was fine with it. Nana turned to smile at Chrome and Mukuro.

"Thank you for taking care of M.M-chan." She bowed quickly, before turning back to M.M. "Let's go home, ne, M.M-chan."

M.M wondered why she was thanking Chrome and Mukuro before the Mist got a bit thicker and nurses' outfits formed around the duo. She looked at Nana, who stared back at her expectantly, as if she thought there was a chance that M.M wouldn't want to leave the godforsaken place that was the hospital. She thought about it and a thought passed through her mind and she smiled softly.

Maybe Nana just felt lonely.

M.M was willing to let the other woman be selfish, at least so that she could make up for taking up the space in their house. She nodded and stood, grabbing her bag. She nodded to the Vongola Mists as Nana rambled on about having a feast to celebrate M.M's discharge.

The next time she turned around, the two were gone, dissipated and erased from the other patients' memories.

_Like the mist,_ a voice sounding strangely like Chrome's quipped.

M.M smirked, before wondering aloud that it would be nice to have some omelette.

Nana snapped on the chance and immediately said she'd cook it.

(Tsuna would've looked at her with a cheeky grin. Omelettes were Nana's favourite food, after all.)

* * *

**Woah it has been a _long_ time since we updated. I was supposed to update on Saturday but I...forgot. Sorry. Completely my fault there. **

**Yeah so thing is, now there may be a really long hiatus, lasting until November. See, I had kinda messed up on my midterms, so I can't write too much. Only reason I can update is cos I'm sick and absent from school. (Been falling sick way too much) I still hope that you can stick with us and be patient. **

**Reviews are appreciated, and as always, thank you for reading. **


	18. Chapter 18

**(FM2) Hey guys, I'M NOT DEAD! I also don't have a new laptop (;w;) So I may still have some technical difficulties every now and then, but I should be able to at least update every now and then! I'm going to try to get a new chapter of Vongola Redemption or I am Yamamoto out as soon as possible if my laptop will hold up. Hope everyone understands, and enjoys this chapter thats WAY past due.**

Tsuna had just finished visiting Nono when his phone rang. When he answered, the person on the other side of the line told him that the plane containing both his guardians and his... 'special guest' had just arrived and they were being brought to the mansion. Before the man could hang up, Tsuna was able to tell the man to inform them that he won't be there when they arrive, because he'll be busy.

After pocketing the phone, he wandered around Italy. He noticed that he was more and more aware of couples again, as he glanced sideways to see a very loving couple leaning against a wall near him. Flushing, he managed to find it somewhat ironic, considering the situation he's in. But it got him thinking, he knew his feelings for M.M weren't what they used to be, even with hearing what she was planning, but he can feel like there's something he's missing, something important.

For him to talk to her about it though, there were three problems he'll have to face. First, his guardians, he would have to distract them, giving them tasks or keeping them busy with training.

Second, Reborn. Though he'll probably leave them alone, since this was something he wanted Tsuna to do in the first place. He wouldn't let anyone else bother them either.

Third, and what could either be the hardest or the easiest of the three, getting M.M to open up.

Around this time, Tsuna's foot got caught on something, and he tripped. He looked up to see a restaurant, the same one that he heard about from Reborn. Apparently the Vongola used this restaurant for business meetings. That wastage point when Tsuna not only had the idea of bringing M.M out, but also where to bring her. He thought about being alone with M.M, before becoming flustered.

His flush deepened as he heard high pitched giggles of a group of women who walked past him.

* * *

M.M wouldn't admit it, but when she saw the Vongola mansion, she was quite impressed, but disgusted to the bone. She was outside the gate with the guardians, keeping a hold on her luggage even though someone from the Vongola offered their assistance. The large, carefully crafted gates swung opened, letting them in.

The Demon Prefect (Hibari, Tsuna called him) walked towards a building, his movements purposeful. Gokudera and Yamamoto were whisked away by some men in nice suits, obviously made from a very high quality silk, saying that they need to know how to act during business meetings. The loud one yelled 'extreme' (Kyoko's brother, M.M remembered) as he taken towards a building labelled, 'Gym'. Lambo, who somewhere along the line had switched with his future self, was talking to someone about how the Bovino family was holding up. Lastly, Mukuro laughed as he disappeared with Chrome, possibly to begin their reign of terror in the Mafia they hated so much.

Left alone in the hallway, she just kept walking towards the main doors when a maid rushed towards her, with a devious smile.

When the girl was close enough, she asked M.M, "You're Miss M.M correct?" M.M gave a small nod, making the girl, who already had a full on smile on her face, practically glow. "In that case," the maid leaned towards her ear and whispered secretively, "The Decimo wants to meet you for dinner here."

The girl handed her a piece of paper, grabbed her hand and practically sang about how she had to get ready for this 'meeting'. M.M was so confused and flustered that she just went with the girl's flow.

She had a sinking feeling in her stomach, and knowing from personal experience, that was never a good sign.

**Thank you for the reviews: Akayuki Novak, and HorsemanOTA**

**Sorry for the chapter being kinda short, I haven't written in a while so I'm a little rusty when it comes to length.**

**If we get four reviews for this chapter, I give you guys *Drum rolls* A virtual plate, full of virtual cookies! You can program them to be your favorite type! It's a win win!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heh, surprise! FM2's computer's going bust, so I decided to write this chapter. Expect updates to be extremely very sparse and rare. **

**Thank you so much to last chapter's reviewers, and for Midnight Freesia for sending in some constructive criticism. (It was appreciated, we would see how to make things not as similar next time, though I believe that last chapter was actually slightly intentional.)**

**Anyway, thanks for understanding, you folks are amazing, I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

M.M tugged at the silk dress, her skin itching beneath the cloth. She felt overdressed, even in the luxurious limousine that rolled through the Italian streets. The girl, who she had earlier learnt was called Lisa, had pushed her into the room and in a flurry of activity, had thrown out a million dresses and held them up to M.M's build. Each dress had a slightly deviating look of disapproval, and it took hours for Lisa to "find the right one too fit Signore Decimo". In all honesty, M.M really disliked the dress (since for how expensive it was, it really was quite itchy. She wouldn't have used that particular thread for that particular cloth) and how feminine it felt (she had always preferred something darker, more menacing, preferably by a French designer but that was a personal bias), but couldn't find the bitterness to tell that to Lisa.

She was really losing her touch.

Hence, now she was waiting in the car, if one could call it that, and was waiting to finally get out of it. Money was a touch sensitive subject to her. She would much rather hoard it in a basement in the form of a pool of gold coins. She felt like she was betraying herself, and her ideals by riding in a vehicle with her most hated insignia emblazoned on its hood, and frankly, wouldn't mind just walking to wherever Tsuna had decided to meet her.

She groaned as she felt a sprig of warmth in her chest at the thought of Tsuna. This was getting really weird for her, and she didn't like the feeling. It was almost reminiscent on how she felt about Mukuro, and would very much like to not touch that can of worms just yet. So instead of dwelling on the twitching feeling in her chest, she decided to sink into the seat, and just wait.

When they (finally) got there, she stared up at the restaurant, feeling quite jarred. Whatever she was expecting, this wasn't it. The _Ristorante _(how imaginative) was a quaint little traditionally Italian restaurant, with aged brick walls and a nice ambience. She was immediately led to a less populated part of the restaurant (but really, that isn't hard to find, the shop was practically empty), and she couldn't help but catch sight of the dozen candles littering the walkway she was being led to. The lights were dimmed, with the flickering flame painting the place into a warm amber. When she saw him, she couldn't help but scoff.

"_Tsuna_?"

Tsuna was dressed in a suit. The image was so bizarre, she found herself gaping at him for a while. For all the times she saw him in a simple jacket and jeans, to see him so immaculately dressed was a bit of a surprise. She almost thought he looked…_cute_. She quashed down that thought before it rooted herself in her head. There was already too much in there and she didn't need any more conflicting ideas.

The brunet gave an embarrassed smile, scratching his cheek lightly as he laughed a nervous chuckle. The two sat down, suddenly awkward. "Yeah, I know, it doesn't suit me." She almost gave a smile at the pun, but instead shook her head, mockingly disappointed in him.

"Really? You want to start with that." He snorted, before gesturing for her to sit. Almost like clockwork the food came in. For all her reservations about the place, it was nice. Despite that, they fell into an awkward silence, the only noise being the clinks of their tableware that rang across the restaurant. Days of not meeting aside, their last conversation was… She twitched in her seat, looking away from him, yet finding her eyes flicking back all the same.

It was strange, the guy in front of her seemed to be the same. He was still a bundle of nerves, and still seemed to be the same old Tsuna, but he felt different, as if those few days in Italy had changed him. Or maybe it was their relationship. Somehow, somewhere, their dynamic had changed. Maybe it had changed the moment she told him about her plan, or the moment he walked out her hospital room. She felt the tension in her body, so stiff that every twitch of her fingers felt like a jerk.

Tsuna looked around distractedly, before saying a bit too loudly in the empty restaurant, "Are you okay? Is the food alright?"

M.M held back the flinch. It was the first thing he had said in the hour.

"The food's fine." She said carefully, examining him. Did he forget what she had said before? She tried to kill him. What was he doing meeting her all alone in a restaurant, and asking her whether the _food was fine_? Tsuna seemed to stutter back into silence. He took on a more demure stance, looking down and away from her. She wondered if he realised how much he was emulating his tutor in the way he was hiding what he was thinking. She exhaled through her nose, a huff of relent as she realised what he was doing. She had to make the first move.

"What?" His head snapped up, eyes wide, before he relaxed and quirked his head questioningly. She scowled at him, before elaborating. "You don't have to beat around the bush Tsuna. What's all this about?" She waved vacantly at the restaurant. Tsuna opened his mouth, struggling to find the words. Finally he took a deep breath, and sat a little straighter. He hesitated, just for a fraction of a second, but continued, tipping his head to look her straight in the eye.

"I need to ask you something."

* * *

Tsuna's nerves were shutting down everything around him. He could feel the wheels turning in his head, but kept drawing up a blank. How was he supposed to phrase this? M.M watched him with her probing eyes. He fidgeted under her critical glare, and forced the words out. He watched her reaction warily as he slowly let it out.

"It's about the Vongola." Her eyes darkened in the way it did whenever the Famiglia was brought up. He pulled back his shoulders, and sat a bit straighter, the way that Reborn instructed him to in one of their latest lessons. "I'm…going to change it. Change it into what the Primo wanted. I want the Vongola to return to how it was before, when it was just a vigilante group." He felt the flame inside him igniting as he forced his determination into his words, growing with every syllable. He wanted her to know just how much he needed this to happen, and how he wanted it because of her as well.

She looked at him carefully, studying him with a poker face. He gave a smile, tried to make it as warm as possible so they could fall back to an easy atmosphere. It didn't work. He dropped the smile.

"I asked Reborn to help me discuss this with the heads of the Vongola. They told me that I could do anything I wanted with the Vongola. They only needed one condition. I had to find a partner, someone for the female members to see as an example, and someone who could help me in pushing the Vongola forward into what it was meant to be from the beginning."

The idea seemed to be catching on to her. Tsuna let it sink in further, before he prayed that this would work.

"M.M, I want you to be my partner."

**Please review if possible. **

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any predictions on where this fic is going, feel free to share it with us via that little button at the bottom. Anyway, I'm gonna just disappear now into my little hole so I can go to sleep. (it's like, 11.40 pm now) Hope to see you guys soon (although I predict we'll take a month to update)**

**Buh-bai!**

**(Wow, turns out lack of sleep is a natural energiser)**


	20. Chapter 20

**How long has it been again? I was planning to update this last month to tide it over my exams but editing took too long, and I was a bit distracted, but hey, most of my exams are over and edits are generally done. I hope you like, and sorry for the long wait. **

* * *

"M.M,_ I want you to be my partner."_

M.M froze. She stared blankly at Tsuna, her mouth half open as if she wanted to give an answer, but couldn't find the words. Tsuna seemed to worry, but she could hardly hear him through the pulsing in her ears. She closed her eyes, thinking, wondering, just why she was so floored by the request, and why she was so…disappointed. Had she expected more? What had she expected? She didn't know. Tsuna blinked, and a look came onto his face as if he suddenly understood something. His hands flew out in a placating manner, and his words fell out in a clumsy tumble.

"I-It's okay if you don't have an answer now! I… I just wanted to ask you first- It's no problem if you can't- I mean, no, well…" He finished off lamely, and M.M felt a warm flutter in her chest that made her almost crack a grin. She took a deep breath, and actually thought. If she joined hands with Tsuna, she could have a direct impact on the Vongola, and subsequently the mafia. But she would essentially be joining the Family that had murdered hers. Her blood ran cold.

"I…" Tsuna perked, his eyes peering curiously. "I need some time." He seemed to want to say something but stopped. He shook his head, a gentle smile on his face.

"No, it's fine. Take your time." He looked around briefly, before gesturing to the spread in front of them. "Why don't we finish up and go home? You have to be tired."

She looked at him, studied him, before nodding.

"Okay."

* * *

By the time they wandered back into the house, it was late. The night sky was lit up by city lights, and painted dark blue. But outside the city, where the Vongola mansion was, the sky was black, with dashes of stars that were tossed haphazardly about. The mansion loomed over her, as if hostile. She didn't feel safe- should she really help Tsuna if she felt this way about his Family?

She kept quiet even as they separated to their respective wings. The Vongola had separated Tsuna and his two dogs from the rest, placing them closer to the office that would eventually hold the brunet. It was empty now, what with Nono bedridden, but Tsuna had told her he would be working tomorrow, looking through past papers and talking to Nono's guardians for the experience. He was basically just 'filling in' for Nono while he was hospitalised.

She stuttered to a stop in front of her room. She had already seen it, and hated it with a passion. A 4-poster cushioned bed that had silk bedding and pillows made of real feathers, walls painted a gaudy yellow and expensive add-ons that had her frowning- she wondered just how much of it was paid using money they had taken from the unsuspecting?

Her skin bristled in disgust.

"M.M-chan?" She almost jumped, but quickly squashed the thought as Chrome stepped out of the shadows. Had she been there for long? "Why are you standing outside with that kind of face?"

M.M froze, before she scowled. "What does it have to do with you?" She almost spat it out, not knowing why she felt so resentful all of a sudden.

Chrome hesitated, before gulping and shifting herself to stand straight in front of M.M. Her voice was steady, but was still gentle. "I'm just worried…about you." The comment was tacked on, quiet and careful. Her big round eyes peered up at M.M, simultaneously firm and placidly probing.

M.M felt compelled to tell her about everything. Tsuna, the truth about her history with the Vongola, her dad, the proposal to lead the Vongola- she didn't know what to do, and a part of her wished for a third party to make her decision. Still.

M.M felt something stir inside her, something that curled and twisted, a bitter feeling that soured her chest, and she swallowed the feeling, and glared at the girl.

"You have nothing to be worried about."

With that she turned, placing her hand on the knob, when something Chrome said made her freeze.

"You're one of my friends, so I am still worried."

M.M faltered, and there was a discomfort in her core. She gave a sneer, and scoffed aloud. "You really need to choose who you want to be friends with."

Chrome gave a thin, wavering smile. "Boss once told me that I should give everyone a chance."

M.M snorted. Chrome continued.

"And I think you should too."

M.M once again was caught off guard and saw Chrome's gaze on her, unshaken. It was a gaze that seemed to see right through her and the thought of it left her vulnerable and open. She looked away, and saw that her hands were shaking. Wordlessly, she pushed her way into her room.

The door closed on Chrome's face, her eyes still glowing with molten flame.

The click resounded in the empty room, and M.M dumped herself into the sheets with a storm in her head. She thought, an action that had become so ingrained in her routine that she had long realised that it mostly circled around one topic – Tsuna.

Her thoughts found the swell in her chest familiar, yet different. It was something like how she felt for…_Mukuro_.

It came crashing, a realisation so obvious that she wondered just how she didn't catch it before. Suddenly everything fell into place. She pushed herself up, and caught her face in her hands and her cheeks burned at the touch. Her voice was brittle as she said the confirming words. They felt heavy on her tongue, like it was being set in stone.

"I'm in love with Tsuna."

Her heart swelled like a flood, engulfing her in a bitter feeling that sprung angrily behind her eyes. She pulled her knees closer to herself, and tried to make herself smaller in the overly large darkness of the room.

* * *

Tsuna sneezed as he unlocked the door to the office. He sniffed, wondering if he was catching a cold. It wouldn't be surprising, seeing as everyone was still asleep. The sky was still dark, but after Reborn's Spartan training, it was hard not to wake up at 5 in the morning, even when said tutor wasn't there. Physically, at least. Tsuna knew him long enough to realise the bastard was always watching.

He stifled a yawn, and shifted his body. Slowly the drowsiness faded, and he walked into the office. Reborn had already given him the vague details of what he was supposed to do, before he flew off to whatever mission he had.

Tsuna wondered what it was, but waved it away dismissively.

He rifled through the mess of papers, and started to sort them out. Nono, surprisingly, was rather messy, and each type of form was haphazardly strewn about. About three quarters had hints of stress, a pen nib dug too far into the paper, handwriting almost illegibly scrawled on the lines. Tsuna even noticed that a few were torn, but carefully pasted back together such that the marks were hidden. He wondered just what kind of activity the Nono had to go through to be so stressed.

At the thought of his faux grandpa, Tsuna frowned. He thought back to their last conversation, about how he practically lost his cool, about the fact that the background beeping only seemed to get weaker and weaker. He clenched his teeth. He vaguely noticed as the room got a bit brighter, and red tinting the papers in front of him.

His thoughts, without interrupting his sorting, morphed into another topic, one he couldn't quite grasp. His fingers tingled. He found himself thinking vaguely, his mind floating far away into the thoughts of 'I want to protect her' and 'I want to see her smile again'. It didn't quite escape him that he was thinking of a sun-like grin and red, red hair-

"Jyuudaime?"

He looked up, without really stopping his fingers.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun, and," another person popped from behind the door frame, "Yamamoto. Good morning." He greeted, before frowning. "Why are you up so early?"

Gokudera frowned. "Jyuudaime, it's almost 10. We thought you were still asleep, and the attendants said you hadn't eaten your breakfast yet."

10? Tsuna gave a cursory glance at the clock. Gokudera was right, and it was then that Tsuna realised that the room had become much, much brighter than the lightless room he had walked into. Instead, the lamp he had turned on was hardly doing its job, and was at best, useless at this time.

He gave a sigh, wondering just what he was thinking so much about that he didn't see the time. Reborn would've shot him by now for not paying attention to his surroundings. He fought back a shudder.

"Tsuna, you coming to eat?" Yamamoto broke his train of thought. Tsuna opened his mouth to answer, but still took a while to answer.

"Oh, yeah." He set down the pen (was he still writing?) and followed his friends to the dining room. The last time he was there was the day before, when he sat at a long empty table and stared at the spread of food. While it was tasty, he felt a bit empty, back then. At least now he had his friends with him.

He walked a bit faster to catch up to the other two, who had lapsed into another argument. He felt lighted watching them, an unnoticed tension disappearing.

The feeling faded slightly when he heard that M.M had already eaten, and was going out with Chrome and Mukuro to get a feel of town. He hoped she wasn't avoiding him.

Ryohei cheerfully greeted him a 'GOOD EXTREME MORNING!' and Lambo merely laughed at him even as the cow child just about stuffed the dishes into his mouth. Hibari was so far away from them Tsuna could hardly see him, but he saw the Cloud Guardian lift up his head in acknowledgement (as far as Hibari would). He sat between Gokudera and Yamamoto, and, deep in thought, began to eat.

"Hey Tsuna." Yamamoto ignored Gokudera's chiding to 'not talk with your mouth full, it's disrespectful to Jyuudaime'. His voice was vaguely muffled, but the question was all too clear. "Is she the one?"

There was a pause.

"W-What?"

Yamamoto laughed and he wiggled his eyebrows jokingly, but the look on his face was definitely not laid-back. "Maa, I mean, I don't think you realised, but throughout breakfast you had been sending glances at the other side." Tsuna blinked, before turning to Gokudera for confirmation.

The bomber reluctantly nodded his head. Yamamoto only added, "Also you looked really sad when we were told she already left. You also went out with her, and only came back around 11. Also…"

Gokudera cut in, his face serious, "Jyuudaime also gets that face when that woman's involved."

Tsuna opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. Yamamoto stared at him gravely. His voice dropped into a whisper. "She's the one you're gonna tell the elders about right?"

Tsuna gaped, his face involuntarily flushing. "I…" His eyes flickered away from his friend's prying eyes, before he stood. "Maybe…" He risked a glance at Hibari, who was glaring at him, probably for the noise. He gave a nervous chuckle that sounded almost hysterical. "I think we should talk in the office." With that he excused himself from the table and walked away.

* * *

Gokudera followed immediately, but Yamamoto took a while, his face thoughtful. He looked like he wanted to say something, but sighed and followed after his two best friends.

Tsuna gestured vaguely to the couches, asking them to sit as he poured them tea. It seemed the maids had filtered in during breakfast, and through some information he'd rather not think too much about, had made some tea. The scent confirmed that it was his favourite type. He didn't bother wondering how they knew that, it was the Vongola.

He shifted back to his friends, setting their glasses (Gokudera mumbled something about how he should have helped) on the desk, and looked anywhere but Yamamoto. Didn't stop the baseball player from staring though, and Tsuna could feel the intensity of it without even looking up.

What did Reborn say? Oh right, natural hitman.

Tsuna swallowed, wondering just what to say. How about everything? A voice that sounded familiar said. Tell them everything.

So he did.

"Ten years ago, the Vongola killed M.M's family."

And he explained everything, not really watching his friends' faces. He told them about how Nono acted purely on rumours alone, how he attacked a family (while not allied to the Vongola, they were never particularly hostile either) without a shred of evidence, how he simply swept it under the rug and left it there for dust to settle.

They were silent, and Yamamoto's face became slightly fixed. Tsuna felt a hint of worry for his friend, but stayed silent, letting it sink in. After a few moments of silence, he continued.

"You guys know that I want to change the Vongola." There was a silent agreement. "Reborn told me that the Vongola people…" He paused, wondering if the room could have been wired, but he couldn't feel anything. "And you know they said that if I got a lover, someone who could stand at my side while I lead, and who could be a leader where I'm not, they would approve of the direction the Vongola would take."

He was almost choking in the tense atmosphere. Everything was too edgy, stretched too thin that he was afraid it might be doing something to them right now. Yamamoto's shoulders were scrunched tight, and Gokudera looked vaguely disconcerted. He forced a smile.

"I thought M.M would be the best choice, but before I knew it… I fell in love with her." His smile turned more genuine, gentler at the curve of his lips. A warm feeling settled in his chest, like a flame spreading to the tips of his fingers and toes. To say it aloud was exhilarating, and lightened the load on his chest. That's right. There was no more 'I think' about his feelings. He was in love with M.M. And now…

"Now all I want is for her to feel the same."

The tension lightened, and it was only Gokudera who seemed to have the decency to blush at Tsuna's bluntness. Yamamoto stared at him, before relaxing and letting out a bark of laughter. He swung his arm over Tsuna's shoulders, and grinned.

"Well then. That's settles it then! I'll support you guys." Tsuna looked at him, before letting out a quieter laugh. He grinned, happiness shining through.

Gokudera watched them with a quiet snort. Unbeknownst to him, his own mouth was quirked upwards in a smile.

* * *

Reborn walked through the building with quiet steps, hiding from view just by acting he was meant to be there. Nobody even looked at him, despite the fact he was (physically speaking) a child walking through a half-mafia headquarters. Sliding to the right, he smoothly jumped and slipped into a vent that Leon had helped open. He crawled through the vent and found the room he wanted with a sharp grin. With a clink, he pulled away the vent cover.

Reborn scoffed at the lack of security, but decided to save it for another time. He had a mission, and he was the best, and obviously wouldn't fail.

He slid down into the office, and kicked Iemitsu in the face.

The blond sputtered as he fell off the seat in an extravagant manner, while Reborn simply landed elegantly on his desk. He stared down at Iemitsu, a patented look of disgust already etched onto his infant face.

"Reborn?" Iemitsu asked dumbly, one hand cradling the back of his thick skull. Reborn merely clicked his tongue. "What the hell did I do this time?"

Reborn regarded the fellow with prying eyes, feeling uncharacteristically bitter about the man. He knew the sacrifices that he had made, that everyone in the Vongola and the CEDEF, and yet, it still left a bitter taste in his mouth. (It wasn't even the good kind, like espresso.)

"It's Tsuna."

Iemitsu straightened, eyes widening as he stumbled forward to face Reborn.

"What? What happened? Was it that girl? I knew she'd do something! Dammit, I had the evidence and yet-!" Iemitsu stumbled around the desk, shuffling about and pulling out his computer. Reborn narrowed his eyes as audio filtered through the scratched and worn equipment.

_"I wanted to trick you into letting Mukuro take over your body."_

Reborn barely reacted, and Iemitsu didn't really expect him to.

"I knew that she was trouble, and now Tsuna's hurt and I didn't do anything to protect him, and-,"

"Tsuna's not hurt you idiot."

Reborn stepped closer to Iemitsu, and even as an infant he looked menacing. But then again it's Reborn, so…

"Look Iemitsu… I will say this once, and only once."

Iemitsu managed to not cower at the low tone Reborn had adopted.

"Trust your son. He isn't that kid you left behind in Japan anymore. He's grown up, changed, and he's the Vongola Decimo. Whether M.M has any more ill intentions, he will deal with it with his Dying Will. If you don't trust him…" Reborn tipped his fedora. "You will lose any chance of ever forming a proper relationship with him."

Iemitsu stuttered, before he slumped, gaping at Reborn. If it was possible, Reborn's face turned slightly gentle, just a tiny hint. He gave a sigh. "He's not thirteen anymore, Iemitsu. You don't need to hover over him. If you continue, Dame-Tsuna would feel suffocated, and only hate you more. Wake up, and realise that."

Iemitsu stared, wide eyed, as he turned his gaze stiffly to the photo frame hidden in his drawer. Reborn had seen it so many times that he knew it was one of the family. Tsuna held between his mother and father, a picture of the ideal family. You wouldn't have thought of two of them being in the mafia.

Reborn felt a little sorry for the man, but didn't say a thing. Instead he mindlessly patted Leon on his forehead and looked at Iemitsu. His voice was curt as he added one last thing.

"Think about it."

He turned and left without turning back.

* * *

**Please take the time to review if you can. We'd always love constructive criticisms, fangirling episodes, and general comments like 'update pls'. (nah I'm joking. We'd genuinely love if you guys reviewed)**

**Thanks for the 39 (whoa) reviews for this story so far, I hope you had enjoyed the chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Guess who's back? Me! Well, us. The last time we updated was more than a month ago, wow! Well, I won't hold you guys back. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tsuna was, bluntly speaking, quite upset.

It wasn't much the matter of the Vongola, nor was it because of his friends. Or it could be, because it was about M.M. He thought it was going well. He expressed his thoughts to her, allowed her to understand what they could do together, and he was hoping to tell her how he felt about her by the end of their trip here to Italy (he was starting to miss his mother, and her food).

Thing was, M.M was avoiding him.

A lot, actually.

At the first glance of him, she would pack up whatever she was doing and disappear before he so much as got a word. Be it whether she was studying, playing the stock market on her phone or even just sitting down to have some tea, she would dart away to her room if he so much as looked at her. It was a bit...upsetting, which was bad for Tsuna. He decided to distract himself (no use getting self-deprecating after all) and did his work.

A few hours later, all he could think was who knew that the seemingly endless work piles would finish so quickly?

He stared at the towers of paper already signed and filed with a complicated enough signature that no one could forge it, but simple enough for him to remember. He should probably feel accomplished, but throughout his work, all he thought about was M.M, and he could help but feel a sprig of self doubt growing in him.

He shook his head, pushing away the feeling, and reached out for his phone. If he couldn't talk to M.M face to face, the best way was to call her. And if that didn't work, well, he had friends for a reason.

Predictably, she didn't answer.

He sighed, long and tired, before he pulled up his Guardians' numbers. He had a bad feeling about it though.

He promptly ignored that bad feeling.

* * *

He regretted it the moment he stepped into the room. After calling his friends and explaining the situation, he took to the town to humour himself. An hour or so later it was Yamamoto who had sent him the message.

_Target secured, we'll bring her to the office ;)_

The message brought another wave of _bad bad bad_ through his system, and he rushed back to the manor. He understood the feeling as soon as he got back. In fact, the moment he got back, he practically threw himself bodily against the wall and banged his head. (He held himself back, and didn't actually do it, but it sure felt like it).

"I told you to bring her back, not kidnap her!" He protested, voice a half-squeak from disbelief, and awe at just how weird his friends can be.

He stared at M.M, who stared back, looking quite unimpressed. Her mouth was taped up and her hands crossed back, constrained against the chair. She wasn't happy.

Tsuna gave a long suffering sigh, before thanking his friends. They at least managed to help him catch her, though the results he didn't quite understand. He excused them and untied her restraints.

While she pulled off the tape over her lips, he prepared some tea, making a cup for the two of them. M.M accepted it with a bit of hesitance.

Tsuna sighed, and he dropped into the chair where he usually worked, spinning in small half circles. He knew better than to forgo his Intuition a second time, so he knew that if he waited, M.M would tell him anyway.

M.M carefully placed the cup onto the table, with nary a clink as he should expect of a mafia princess (albeit past), and turned to stare at him. It was unnerving, to stare straight into her eyes.

"So?" Her voice was harsh, and he fought back the wince. She really wasn't happy. He nervously scratched the itch at the side of his face, and looked anywhere but the girl. She glared at him for that action, and he swallowed a gulp.

"I- ah..."

"Get to it Tsuna."

"It's just," he took a shaky breath and before he knew it the words tumbled out of his mouth, pouring with hurt, "why are you avoiding me?"

M.M looked shocked, paling slightly as she too looked away from him. He didn't stop.

"Was it because of the Vongola? Were you uncomfortable with it? Or-or were you uncomfortable with it being me?"

Maybe she found out about his feelings, maybe she felt awkward because she didn't know how to reject him. Maybe it was his fault.

"No, no it wasn't you."

His thoughts skidded to stop and he looked up, feeling raw from the outburst. M.M looked fragile, and her shoulders were shaking.

"It's not you, it's...it's me." She gave a brittle laugh. "You don't know...what I did back before I met Mukuro, before I..." She pursed her lips. Tsuna blinked, before he squashed down his own feelings and reached out to touch M.M's hands. Like always she relaxed, and her shoulders stopped shaking. She looked up, seemingly stoic, but he dealt with Hibari and Reborn so he could see the hope in her eyes. She wanted, no needed, someone to listen.

"Tell me then."

* * *

M.M once lived a life of solitude, traversing the world with only a handful of money. At age 10 she found herself in Italy worth no memory but now that it's been returned, it was clear to her she had been there due to the Vongola. She was tired, and lonely, and hurt, but still she fought, beat, even killed if she had to.

But a young girl on her own always brought risks. It was always dangerous, and it wasn't much of a surprise that these...people did...things to her. It wasn't a surprise, but it still left invisible marks all over her, left ants crawling beneath her skin with no way out.

It ate inside her, even after she killed those people.

She fought harder, harsher, tried to ignore the incessant disgust that rolled in her stomach. On the good days, it worked. On the bad, she found herself gagging over the sidewalk, her precious food wasted in an empty alley.

At age 12, she had learnt more than she needed. She learnt the importance of money. She learnt that there was nothing more reliable than money. Money wouldn't hurt her. Money wouldn't leave her. Money was constant, her constant, and it painted the world around her.

At age 13, she found Mukuro. Or rather, Mukuro found her. He listened, and he smiled. He said to her, "join me" and she did.

And now this was where they were. She fell in love and she fell out and when she met Tsuna, she...

"You?" Tsuna pressed carefully.

"I..." M.M flushed, looking away as she thought about what she was going to say. "N-nothing. Never mind."

Tsuna didn't continue pressing, instead, he smiled. "Thank you for telling me, M.M. What they did to you, however," his eyes narrowed, and they glinted with a flash of orange light, "was not your fault."

She chewed on her lip. He sighed, before running a hand through his hair. He thought for a bit on what to say before he leaned back on his seat and wore a cheekier smile.

"So... you liked Mukuro?" She shrugged.

"Not anymore. He...has someone else." Tsuna gave her a small smile, comforting. She stuck up her nose with a huff, crossing her arms in a show of arrogance. "Besides, I moved on. I don't like him anymore."

"I see... Though," he looked at her quizzically, "why did you avoid me?"

M.M flush deepened, and she looked anywhere but him. Futilely, she begged him not to notice.

"M.M...are you..." Tsuna leant in closer, and she found herself staring into his eyes. Her chest thundered in her ears, and she closed her eyes as Tsuna leaned in.

He drew away, patting her head. He gave her an empty smile.

"I'll wait for you to be able to say it."

With that he stood up, and walked to the door. Just as he was about to leave, he turned. "Sorry about Gokudera and Yamamoto by the way. They didn't mean anything."

He smiled as he left, with a casual wave over his shoulder.

M.M stared dazedly at the door, before a blush burned on her cheeks. She covered her face in her hands, and fought back the urge to scream.

* * *

Tsuna only let the mask on his face fall when he entered the confines of his room. He dropped himself onto the floor and leaned back against the door, hiding his face in his knees as the embarrassment took over.

He let out a wordless mumble.

What did he just do?

* * *

**Did you guys like it? If no, please tell us how to improve. If yes, please tell us what you liked. Either, please review. **


	22. Chapter 22

Tsuna stared at his visitor with shock and a bit of suspicion. Even after a period of time in the mafia, he was still awed to see his father, much less in the early morning without a beer can in sight and in his (or rather, Nono's) office. It was rather winding, so Tsuna just decided to go with the flow and sidestepped his Father to sit at his usual seat at the desk.

"Sorry for being late," he said, body remembering the lessons on etiquette Reborn instilled into him even when his mind was a bit of a mess. "How have you been, otou-san?"

Iemitsu smiled wanly. "Fine. I was just here to talk about the g- I mean, Miss M.M."

Tsuna's hands tightened where they were closed upon the desk, but his face remained clear of any ill will. Instead, he feigned surprise.

"M.M? What for?"

Now Iemitsu wasn't an idiot. He could tell. His father paled.

"I...realise I may have been too..harsh on her." Iemitsu looked cowed, ducking into himself. He didn't quite seem to meet Tsuna's eyes. "Reborn...was the one who opened my eyes." He took a deep breath, and squared himself up. Tsuna could see him clench his fists. "I...decided. To trust you, I mean. You're grown up now. I just...you grew up so fast." His voice turned slow near the end, wistful.

Tsuna knew, ever since he had learnt of mafia, that Iemitsu wasn't all at fault. Something he had learnt during his journey as Decimo was that to best protect the people closest to you, especially those not already in the mafia, keep them far away as possible.

He wished he could do the same with M.M, a part of him would always respect his father for being able to be away from his mother even though he love her so much. He could never keep himself away from a loved one. He couldn't even drag up the will to try. But he wouldn't have to, he supposed, since she was adept at what she did.

"I guess I have grown up a lot," murmured Tsuna. "Maybe we should catch up."

Iemitsu blinked, his eyes shuttering in disbelief. Tsuna felt a surge of doubt.

"You...don't want to?" Iemitsu flinched, before shaking his head vigorously.

"I want to."

Tsuna grinned, before, in a moment that shocked both his father and him, reached over to hug Iemitsu. His words were spoken into his dad's shoulder, and his voice was small.

"Thanks, Dad."

Iemitsu nodded, happiness shining in his eyes. He held onto his son before he blinked and realised something.

"Oh, right. I forgot. Tsuna..."

Tsuna had a bad feeling rumbling in his chest.

* * *

When M.M went down for lunch the next afternoon, she found herself surprised by the fact that only Tsuna was there. Ever since they had arrived, the Decimo Generation Guardians would always eat together. No matter what. Hence her freezing at the sight.

"Oh, hey." Tsuna waved her over, already pouring out a cup of tea for her. Green tea, she recognised. Tsuna smiled. "The others are out on missions. Refused to tell me anything about it. I'm their boss though." Tsuna huffed.

M.M nodded slowly, cutting into her baguette. A part of her was starting to realise that every time she had lunch with Tsuna, her food was usually French. Her chest fluttered at that thought. They ate in silence for a while, though it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Oh, M.M?"

She looked up, her lunch melting on her tongue. She still disliked the Vongola, but they were wise to spend their unwarranted wealth on good chefs.

"We're gonna meet the Council tomorrow."

What.

"They wanted to see the progress of my chosen partner." Tsuna gave a weak smile. "And I chose you so..."

She flushed, the idea that someone actually wanted her making her a little dizzy. Opposite her, Tsuna's cheeks burned like a fire, and he began to stutter.

"I-I me-an, y-you d-don't have to, b-but-"

"I don't mind." She interrupted, forcing the words out. Almost instinctively, she turned up her nose and cross one leg over the other. "Since you _asked_,"

Tsuna almost seemed to beam then, and she almost winced at the cheeriness.

"What?" She murmured, though it still sounded too harsh.

"Nothing," Tsuna sang cheekily, "I just thought that it's great. You're finally yourself again."

M.M sputtered, and Tsuna realised that his words were a bit too mushy to be spoken aloud. He waved his arms wildly, flush bright red on his cheeks. He covered his face, letting out an embarrassed moan. In an act of courage, M.M reached forward and pulled his hands down. Her heart was thundering in her ears as her fingers laced around his. Tsuna met her eyes, and she stared into his.

"Tsuna, I wanted to say this before, but... I mean... I lo-"

"Hey, Tsuna!"

They split apart like they burned each other as the dining room doors opened, revealing some of the Guardians. Namely, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Chrome. The Rain Guardian stared at them, smile half frozen on his face as he took notice of the bright red blushes on the duo's faces. He laughed awkwardly, turning to Tsuna apologetically.

"Ah...Did I interrupt?"

As it was, the Guardians had entered because of separate reasons. Chrome wanted to talk to M.M about something 'personal, Boss. Please excuse us' and had dragged her off towards the rooms (which one specifically, Tsuna didn't know. There was too many of them.) His best friends, on the other hand, came to talk to him about something else. Yamamoto floundered, sheepishly apologising.

"Sorry, Tsuna..." He looked so remarkably like a puppy that Tsuna just shook his head. A part of him was a bit jittery though, the nerves from before still buzzed at the back of his head. He closed his eyes, and pushed it down. Gokudera waved a file.

"The Nono's Guardians dropped this off. It's a file about Nono. His..." Gokudera's face turned ashen. "His medical records."

The thoughts in Tsuna's head turned oddly muted as he accepted the file. His fingers were numb, and it took more effort than he would have liked to open it. His heart fell as his eyes moved over the words. He gave a long sigh, closing his eyes as he snapped the file closed. The noise echoed through the dining room. He thrust the file back to Gokudera. His eyes blazed orange as he pushed past them.

"Do _not_ tell anyone about this matter. They might panic, and if the news gets out that..." Tsuna caught his tongue. "There may be more families hoping for a little luck. Increase the number of guards with Nono, and do not let anyone but our closest allies visit him."

"But Jyuudaime, more people will come find you." Tsuna pursed his lips, before shaking his head.

"I can protect myself. Prioritise Nono...and any civilian connections." Yamamoto stiffened at that. The previous future still stabbed at him from time to time. His hands shifted over Shigure Kintoki, and he grit his teeth. Tsuna patted him on the back as he turned to leave. His face was ashen as he stepped away, and even Gokudera hesitated before he posed his question.

"Jyuudaime, where-"

"I need to get an audience with the Council."

Tsuna left, his head strangely coherent, and his hands clenched tight.

They were running out of time.

* * *

Chrome managed too drag M.M several feet away until M.M began to struggle. At that, Chrome let go of her wrist so easily that M.M wondered if she should have struggled a bit earlier. The Vongola Guardian seemed to be hesitating, her face strangely pale and her eye downcast. She looked sick. M.M, in a strange show of compassion, peered up at her. Her voice was awkward, but she could feel Chrome's hands shaking when she was dragging them across the hallway.

"Hey...You okay?"

Chrome flinched, before giving a strangled laugh. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. What makes you think I'm not?"

M.M narrowed her eyes, before deciding to drop the matter. It probably had nothing to do with her.

"Well, you had popped up in the middle of nowhere and interrupted..." M.M trailed off, cursing the fact that the memory alone made her cheeks taint red.

Chrome looked at her curiously, and gave a soft laugh. She seemed more relaxed, though a part of it still seemed fabricated.

"Sorry," the girl teased, her voice hinting amusement.

They stood awkwardly in the middle of the hallway for a few moments, before M.M swallowed and dipped her head down.

"I think...I should...apologise..." She said, eyes staring intently on the ground, "for what I did. Before."

Chrome blinked once. Twice.

Her eye shone, and a smile crept onto her face, the first genuine one she had given.

"T...Then...Can we be friends?"

M.M felt herself begin to decline, before she bit her tongue. She grit her teeth, and let out a long sigh. "I...can try."

Chrome grinned, before nodding. "That's okay."

Soon enough they began to walk again, this time sharing an aimless conversation as they went.

* * *

**Hey guys! It's been forever. As of now I'm on the train to school, so sorry if I have any grammar matter that I missed. As usual, please review. **


End file.
